After all I've done?
by HunterInTheNight
Summary: The war with Grima has been over for two years. Robin contributed to the reconstruction of both Ylisse's council and city. However, he apparently isn't appreciated. After all he's done for them? He doesn't feel needed. In turn, he leaves. Rated T for some use of stronger language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is the HunterInTheNight. I welcome you all to my first big project on this account. I hope you all enjoy and I will be posting more chapters to this and other one shots when I get the chance to write them. I mean college can be a jerk ya know?**

 **AN: This takes place after the death of Grima. Also I will have Robin in this story not be married at this point in order to have some plot development with a character chasing after him. You'll know what I mean sooner or later. This is pretty much a preface to the rest of the story.**

The war had been over for a while now. Two years in fact. Robin was out in the town with Vaike, Stahl, Chrom, and Ricken. Sitting at a bar they were talking about the new competitions that were held in Ferox. The competitions invited people from anywhere in the world to participate. It was a test of strength, vitality, wit, and skill. The winner would take home a large sum of gold that was provided by the 5 nations. When the waiter came to bring them another round of drinks, Vaike decided to bring up the subject of Robin's love life which Robin always hated to talk about.

"So Robin, the Vaike is wondering whether you're going to get yourself a girl." he said, sipping his beer.

Robin sighed. "We've been over this Vaike. I'm not looking for anything dealing with the dating life right now."

"Oh come on Robin!" Stahl butted in. "Don't be like that."

"Yeah Robin. The war's over now. You have the time to relax." Chrom added.

"Plus I'm sure many girls would chase after you." Ricken joined in.

" _Great," Robin thought. "Now even Ricken is roped up in their peer pressure."_

"Well?" Vaike prompted.

"I said I'm not looking into dating and that's final alright?" Robin said, starting to become annoyed.

"Come on Robin…" Vaike tried to coax him.

Robin instantly stood up. "I'm leaving."

Robin turned and walked out of the bar. He stood outside in the street breathing in the fresh air, trying to clear his mind of the talk that just occurred. He didn't want to be stuck to one person and preferred being alone most of the time. Only on occasions would he join others for some sort of activity.

"Hello Robin." a voice sounded behind him.

Robin turned around to see Nah, the young manakete girl who was only 2 years younger than him thanks to him being dead for a time.

"Hello Nah." he responded. "What brings you out here?"

"Just on a walk. I needed a break from the others. Lucina and Cynthia wouldn't stop dragging me, Noire, and Kjelle through shop after shop."

"Well then mind if I join you? I need a break from the guys in there." he said, jutting a thumb towards the bar.

"You sure you're not drunk and are just going to lead me into some alley way?" Nah teased.

Robin chuckled. "Are you implying something here? Might I remind you I only drink tea."

"I know, just joking, well you're welcome to join me."

The pair walked around town talking about various things. Robin somehow got Nah to talk about the times in her timeline without her breaking down or even showing a sign of feeling uncomfortable. He was shocked about some of the things he heard from her, but when he thought about it, it wasn't so surprising.

What they didn't know is that they were being followed, by two groups in fact. Lucina, Cynthia, Noire, and Kjelle were one group while Chrom, Ricken, Vaike, and Stahl had come out of the bar. They all thought in their mind that the two looked adorable together. Vaike was grinning as he thought he would have some blackmail to use against Robin. The only person not surprised by this was Chrom. Being the closest one to Robin he knew that Robin was always one to be secretive. Time passed and soon it was nightfall. The two groups found the pair end up back at the castle. Robin had walked Nah to her room and bade her goodnight before turning in for the day.

Upon arriving to his room Robin saw the back of a familiar blue-haired head.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

Chrom jumped at Robin's words. "Sweet Naga Robin! Don't scare me like that."

"Oh? Has our fearless Exalt gone soft now that the war is over?"

"Shut up. Anyways I wanted to ask about a certain individual."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Nah."

"And what about her is there to talk about?"

"You told us that you weren't looking into the dating life, yet we see you hitting it up with Nah."

"Both of us needed a break from our groups and we decided to have a chat. There's nothing else to it Chrom."

"Are you sure about that? I seem to remember her mourning over your death after the fight with Grima."

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I believe I'll be turning in for the night."

Robin walked past Chrom and closed the door to his room. Chrom sighed and walked down the hall towards his own room. Behind his closed door Robin sighed and took off his coat, throwing it on the chair by his desk. On his bed he saw a pink fragment of a stone. It was the same piece of stone that had broken off from Nah's dragonstone. He stood there reminiscing the battle in his head.

 _ ***flashback start***_

 _Robin was down on one knee. He fought as hard as he could, but to no avail. Chrom had already been taken out by Grima and the rest of the shepherds were busy with the continuous summoning of enemy Risen. Grima cackled as he raised his hand in the air, gathering dark clouds of black lightning. He started to bring down his hand and Robin closed his eyes waiting for death to consume him._

" _NO!" a voice screamed._

 _A large flash of Pink came from the right as a ball of energy flew and hit Grima square in the face. Robin looked over to see Nah morph back almost instantly because of the sheer force of the attack causing her dragonstone to shatter. He was shocked and was about to rush over when she stopped him and pointed at Grima._

" _GO! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"_

 _Robin wanted to make sure Nah was alright, but he knew she was right. He steeled his nerves and rushed at Grima. Robin knew he had to end this once and for all, and he knew just how to do it. Bringing his arm back he surrounded it in black lightning, creating a sword from the electricity._

" _I'm happy we're one and the same. Now I can end this permanently." Robin said._

 _Robin swung his arm in a wide arc, making a gash in Grima's body. He spun and made a follow up slash. Grima howled in pain as the electricity coursed through his veins to his heart. Robin brought back his arm and thrust straight forward. The blade sank straight through Grima's forehead. Giving one last push, Robin plunged the blade and cut Grima's body in half. Grima started to fade and Robin pulled his arm back._

" _You! Don't think this is over!" Grima growled._

" _We are one and the same. I have ended you along with myself. This, is over." Robin stated as Grima finally disappeared._

 _Robin stepped back from Grima. He looked over to the shepherds. Everyone was being tended to by the healers or helping carry people over._

" _ROBIN!" Nah's voice rang out._

 _Robin turned to see Nah running at him and crash into him._

" _Robin are you alright?"_

 _Robin, taken aback by the move, nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's over now. Grima has finally been ended."_

" _You did it." Nah sighed._

 _At those words Robin noticed that he had started to become transparent. Nah's head shot up and she looked at him in alarm._

" _Robin what's happening?"_

 _Robin gave Nah a sad smile. "I believe my time is up. Everything is over, including me. That's the cost of this war."_

 _Nah frowned and looked at Robin's fading body._

" _You can't go. The shepherds need you." she said._

 _In her head she thought 'I need you.'_

" _No, the war is over, my work here is done. Perhaps I'll be able to return one day if life allows it, until then, farewell Nah. You and the shepherds take care now."_

 _Robin faded into nothing, leaving a young Nah lying on the ground on the verge of tears._

 _ ***Flashback end***_

Robin remembered when he came back everyone was ecstatic. They threw a celebration in honor of his return. He sighed as he looked at the fragment. It was wrapped in a wire and put onto a necklace. One that he wore on occasions. Next to it sat a blue Dragonstone. One that he found during his travels back towards Ylisse. He planned on giving it to Nah to replace the one that she had broken, but he didn't find a good time. He decided that he'd just turn in for the day and think about it tomorrow. Changing into a simple white tunic with beige pants, he hopped into bed and fell asleep.

-a few hours later-

" _You….you cannot escape…you cannot escape the grasp…OF GRIMA!"_

Robin shot up. His entire body was covered in sweat. _'Another nightmare'_ he thought. He got up out of bed and walked over to his bathroom. He filled up the tub with water and lit a fire underneath with a tome. Sinking down into the water he sighed and thought about the dream. He always saw Grima's face chasing after him constantly as he tried to run away. He could never escape it and he would wake up drenched in sweat. Robin sighed and got out of the tub. He dried off and threw on fresh clothes, deciding that he would go for a walk he grabbed his cloak and threw it over himself.

Along the way he heard a room with voices of people in it. He was going to just move past as it probably wasn't his business, but he stopped when he heard his name be mentioned.

"Lord Chrom, please try to understand. We are done with the war and we have no need for Robin to be here. He is Plegian and that still makes the citizens uneasy." one voice sounded.

"And you want me to just abandon my friend? He saved the world. He sacrificed his life to end the reign of Grima, and you want me to turn my back on him?" another voice spat back.

"We do not wish for him to remain here. He must leave." another voice joined in. "And don't think we don't have the means of getting him out."

"I am still the Exalt. What I say goes, and I say that Robin stays."

Robin smiled. At least Chrom stuck up for him, or so he thought.

A third voice spoke. "Lord Chrom, might I remind you that in the rules, if the entire elder council agrees on one thing, we are allowed to override the Exalt. If you do not cooperate, we will force you out of the exalt position. You don't want the people to lose their leader, am I correct?"

Robin expected Chrom to still stick by him, but he knew that Chrom was always loyal to Ylisse and would sacrifice a lot to keep the halidom safe. What he heard next hit him hard.

"If you are so persistent, very well then. You are correct that the elder council can override me if in unison. I will inform Robin of this tomorrow."

Robin heard the sound of a chair moving across the floor and Chrom walked outside and closed the door behind him. Chrom sighed and turned around to head towards his room when he saw who had appeared in front of him. His blood froze as he saw Robin standing there with a depressed look on his face.

"Why the long face Robin?" Chrom asked, trying to feign ignorance.

Robin started to become angry. "Are you really going to bullshit me like that?"

Chrom sighed. "Robin please, it's not what it seems to be."

"Yeah sure," Robin scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that. I'm leaving. Perhaps that'll let you keep your Exalt position. Seems like you care more for a title than a friend."

Robin turned and stormed off back to his room. Chrom wanted to go after him, but he knew that he should back off. Back in Robin's room, he grabbed his travel pack and threw some extra clothes in it along with some tomes. He took the necklace off his desk and put it around his neck. Once it was in place he grabbed a smaller travel pack which he stuffed full with rations that would last him for a couple of months. He figured that it would last him a couple of months, giving him adequate time to find a place to settle down. He slung the two packs over his shoulder and looked around the room making sure he didn't forget anything. Eventually his eyes fell on the blue dragonstone he wanted to give to Nah. _"Better late than never."_ he thought. Robin quickly wrote a note to Nah and took both with him. On his way out he stopped by the women's living quarters and left it in front of Nah's door. He smiled sadly as he walked away and out of the castle. Using a wind tome he propelled himself over the castle wall, careful to go unnoticed by the guards, and wandered into the wilderness. He planned on going somewhere far off. Perhaps Ferox to hone his skills, or Chon'sin to learn different sword styles, but for now he decided to just wander his way over to the port.

Morning came and most people woke up to their usual activities. It was midday by the time Nah woke up. She opened her room and walked outside, only to step on a small box with a letter under it. Curious, she looked at the letter and saw that it was from Robin. Her heart was racing as she wondered what could be so important that he write a letter and leave it for her to find. She opened it and expected one thing, but got another.

The letter read…

 _Nah,_

 _If you are reading this, it means I'm already gone. Something happened last night that unfortunately made me unable to remain here. I don't know where I will go, perhaps somewhere across the ocean. Maybe I'll end up in Valm, Chon'sin, or Ferox. Wherever I go I want you to know you were important to me. Ever since the battle with Grima where you saved my life and helped me save the world I have felt that way. I want to give something to you. In the box you'll find something which I think you'll find quite useful. I want you to take it. I found it on my journey back to Ylisse when I had come back from death. I guess this is goodbye for now. Take care of yourself._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Robin_

Nah took the box and opened it. She gasped as she saw the fabled Dragonstone+. It was a sky blue in color and gave off a soft glow. She could feel the power emanating from it. Nah picked up the stone and closed her eyes, concentrating on its energies. The pulses of energy flowed through her body and seemed to acknowledge that she was worthy of using the dragonstone+. Something that piqued her interest was that she could feel a connection to another dragonstone. It was faint, as if it was a fragment. Nah thought she saw Robin, and she broke down into tears as realization hit her hard. She shut herself in her room for a long while. No one was able to get her out of her room, and the only people allowed in were her parents. Nowi and Gregor tried their best to calm Nah down, but Nah never really recovered from this. All they could do was hope for a miracle to happen.

 **Well that was a long preface. I wanted to make this story kind of a betrayal style story. Feelings of guilt, remorse, and perhaps in the end things will patch themselves up. The competitions I mentioned in the beginning, remember those :P…they'll appear again later in the story. Hopefully you'll like that part, but that's when we get to it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and I'll get the next one up sometime sooner or later. Depends on college classes. Those can be a bit weird with the schedules.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am the HunterInTheNight. First things first. Thank you to all those who've followed my story, favorited it, etc. This is the most successful story I've written as I've written stories under different aliases. It makes me happy that a lot of you have enjoyed the first chapter to this and I'll be sure to get chapters up whenever college isn't being a jerk with all the stuff they throw at people.**

 **As for the reviews I will agree that Robin wouldn't take it so hard when Chrom agreed to follow the council and he would think about it rationally, but for the sake of the story I decided to change that a bit. Makes it fit the story more and who knows…perhaps Robin had something change about him after he died and came back. Just bear with me and roll with it.**

 **Also I know that some people don't like the betrayal type stories like I do, so if that's you then I'm fine with that. I'll have one shots up every now and then that you can check out and hopefully those will be to your liking. They may or may not be based on fire emblem. I've wanted to write some based on animes too. I'll look into that when I get to it.**

 **Oh. One last thing. For whoever left me that guest review…I fucking love it…I think I'll take part of that and incorporate it into what I'm doing…this chapter will go as it is…but I think I do want to use the idea for the "Exalt's Right". Okay I'll shut up for now. Onto the story…**

A month had passed since Robin's leave of Ylisse. Chrom couldn't help but feel guilty. He shouldn't have agreed with the council, and now it was his fault that Robin had left Ylisse. What didn't surprise him, was that Nah was devastated by this. Chrom remembered when he first heard of this. He heard about it from the rest of the shepherds, who still knew nothing about what happened. Chrom heard that no one could get Nah to talk or leave her room. Over time they did get Nah to come out of her room and start to eat, but it was never the same with her. She wouldn't speak, she still barely ate anything, and she would be found usually sitting alone somewhere staring at a blue stone on a necklace even though the rest of the shepherds invited her to many events.

It was midday and the shepherds had met up for lunch. Nah was with them this time, being pulled around by Nowi who was trying to encourage her. The rest of the shepherds smiled at her and said hello, to which she only responded with a small nod of acknowledgement. Nah didn't want to talk to people. She didn't want to go to any social gatherings. She just wanted him back. The one man who dominated her thoughts for the past month. She kept the letter he left her in the pocket of the shawl she wore every day. To this point she still debated what to do, but where she could go to find Robin was multiple places which were far enough apart.

"So Nah," Lucina interrupted her thoughts. "I've always wondered, where did you get that blue dragonstone? I thought they were either green or pink?"

Everyone, now interested in the stone as well, looked at Nah. Nah shifted uncomfortably under their gazes holding the Dragonstone on her necklace. Her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Nah." Nowi whispered. "Only answer if you wish to."

Nah sat there for a few seconds thinking about if she should say anything. She knew that the shepherds were trustworthy, but she didn't know if she could handle the subject. After contemplating for a minute or two she spoke in a small voice.

"Robin."

The rest of the shepherds all donned a look of realization as they figured Robin was the reason she was acting like this. They started to understand. Nah had been given the dragonstone before Robin left and now she wanted him back.

"Do you think you could show us?" Inigo asked.

Lucina smacked him on the head. "Idiot. Can't you see she's bothered by this subject?"

"What? I'm just curious."

Lucina smacked his head again, and she was about to do it again when a small stifled giggle sounded.

"It's alright Lucy." Nah said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked at Nah with astonishment. This is the most Nah has ever talked in the past month. They watched as Nah walked away from the table and into an empty space in the courtyard. She breathed deeply and started channeling the power of the dragonstone+. The shepherds stared in awe as they could see the power coursing through the stone. Rings of energy came out from it and surrounded Nah. She was enveloped in blue flower petals and when she broke out an sky blue manakete appeared in front of them. She was twice the size of normal manaketes and had more power behind her attacks.

"This is the fabled dragonstone+. Robin had found it on his way back to Ylisse and wished to give it to me. He wanted to repay me for saving his life." she explained.

Nah turned back to her human form looking as though she was one the verge of tears. Gregor picked up his daughter and with Nowi on his shoulder he took them back to Nah's room. Once inside Nah finally started to calm down.

"Mother? Can I go on a journey?" Nah asked.

Nowi looked at her with a shocked face. "Huh? What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Gregor smiled bemusedly. "Daughter wishes to find Robin, Gregor is correct no?"

Nah gave her father a nod.

"Gregor says daughter should go. Go find man of dreams."

Nah wrapped her father in a hug. "Thank you father!"

"WHAT?!" Nowi exclaimed. "No! Absolutely not! It's too dangerous! What if she can't find Robin and she gets lost?! What if she can't find anything to eat?!"

"Come now," Gregor started. "Daughter wields fabled dragonstone+. She take care of herself. She wishes to find man, she should go. She bring rations for food."

"This is so not like you Gregor." Nowi deadpanned.

After giving it some thought Nowi caved in.

"Alright, Nah. I'll grant you my blessing and let you go search for Robin, but you must promise me that you'll come back to me safely."

"I promise mother." Nah responded with a bright smile and a hug.

Her parents looked at her with elated expressions. They finally saw their daughter smile after a whole month. They watched as Nah ran around her room putting extra clothes and rations in a small pack. After a few moments she finished and slung the pack over her shoulders.

"Where will you go first?" Nowi asked.

"Ferox. It's the easiest to reach and if I don't find him then I'll be able to restock on supplies there." Nah responded instantly.

"You've been planning this out haven't you."

Nah blushed slightly. "Yes."

Nowi sighed and wrapped her future daughter in a hug. "Alright. Go. But be careful. I want you to come home safely."

"Thank you mother." Nah said, returning the hug before hugging her father. "Thank you father."

Gregor chuckled. "No need thank Gregor. Gregor want daughter to be happy."

Nah walked outside and activated her Dragonstone+. Thanks to it she's able to fly for almost a full day without tiring out. She took off and headed straight for Ferox. The rest of the shepherds, who were still outside, saw the blue manakete take to the skies and smiled as they finally saw Nah getting out of her room. Nah flew at full speed for Ferox and within a few hours she could see the start of the snowing area. She smiled and thought to herself. _"I'm coming Robin."_

* * *

Robin was resting at an inn at the Feroxi port. He had arrived in Ferox and the khans welcomed him. He decided to stay for a couple weeks and caught up with people like Lon'Qu and Olivia who went back to Ferox after the war. Lon'Qu was soon to inherit the position of West Khan and wanted to train himself further, offering to have Robin join him. Robin agreed and the two helped each other hone their skills. Lon'Qu learned to deflect magic attacks better and Robin got experience in swordplay. He learned that the Ferox tournament wasn't being held for another 2 months or so, so he decided to make a trip to Valm and visit Chon'sin. He thought about what might have happened since he's been gone. He hoped that Nah was doing alright. He wished he could've given her the stone in person, but thanks to Chrom he wasn't able to. He shook his head and emptied his mind of those thoughts. He shouldn't be dwelling on them. He took out one of his books and decided to read before falling asleep. The ferry would leave in the morning and he had some time to kill. Eventually nightfall came and he decided to turn in for the night. Setting his book down and blowing out the lantern in the room he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Nah had arrived in Ferox in the evening. The Khans were surprised to find her out here, but when they heard her reason they understood. They did however, question Nah a bit on how she got her hands on the dragonstone+, to which she just answered she stumbled upon it. They talked for a bit more and Nah asked for whereabouts on Robin. She was saddened to learn that he had left that day and was headed on a ferry over to Valm. She started to make her way to the door but was stopped by Flavia.

"It's too late to travel for today. Ferox at night is not a time to travel. The snow increases and it's pitch black outside." she said. "You can stay I one of our rooms for tonight."

Nah nodded reluctantly and said her thanks. One of the Feroxi soldiers led her to the guest rooms and informed her of where to go for meals. She thanked him and set her things down by the bed. She flopped down on it and thought about Robin. She had just missed him. Who knew how early the ferry would leave? She needed to get there before it left so she could find him. Deciding to wake up early and leave, Nah ate some rations and quickly fell asleep, hoping to wake up early enough to catch the ferry to Valm.

* * *

The sun had just started to peek over the horizon and Nah was awake and ready to leave. Just as she was about to leave the Feroxi castle someone cleared their throat, gaining her attention.

"Running off just like that?" an amused Flavia asked.

"Well the ferry leaves early so I wanted to…" Nah started.

"Get there before it left. I figured as much." Flavia interrupted her. "Here. Do me a favor and deliver these to Robin. He left his tome here."

Flavia tossed her a faded green tome. She nodded her head and put it in her pack. Activating her dragonstone+ she flew off towards the port. She heard the horns of the ferry leaving. She sped up her flying to be disappointed as she saw the boats leaving the port. There were multiple ships and she didn't know which one Robin was on. She sighed and flew around trying to pinpoint where he was. She couldn't see anything that looked remotely like him, but then she felt a small essence. Something familiar to her. She looked to the ship to her right to see the glow coming off a man with a brown cloak

Down on the ship, Robin was wearing a simple brown cloak that he bought to disguise himself. He looked up to see a sky blue manakete flying around. A lot of people on the ship started to point and talk about it. Some people started to panic. Robin smiled as he recognized Nah in manakete form. He knew it was her from the blue coloring of her scales. The fragment of her former dragonstone started to glow faintly as she was flying around the ship he was on. Robin was staring out in the open as he noticed the shadow of the manakete getting larger and larger around him. He looked up to see Nah flying straight at him. At this point pretty much all the passengers were screaming as the manakete came careening down towards them, but Robin smiled under his hood. At the last second Nah turned back to her smaller human form and landed not so gracefully as she ended up on the ground at Robin's feet. Robin rushed forward and picked her up.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked, hoping to keep his identity a secret.

"I found you." she whispered, hugging him close to her.

Robin sighed and decided to bring her into his cabin. Many people stared at them as he walked past, but he made them step away when he glared at them. The one eye being visible under the cowl of his cloak scared people to death. Once in his cabin he placed Nah on his bed and took off his cloak.

"How did you find me so quick? I left over a month ago."

"Yes, but knowing you, you would want to spend some time in Ferox because Lon'Qu and Olivia are there along with the Khans. You also walked here, and you told me that you wanted to try and visit different places to learn different sword styles, less you were lying to me."

Robin chuckled. "I guess I did. Though that makes sense, how did you pinpoint my location?"

"I think you know the answer to that Robin." she responded.

"The fragment of your old dragonstone."

Nah nodded. "I could feel it giving off a small essence and followed it to find you."

"Makes sense. Well, now that you're here I guess you're coming on this journey with me?"

"If you let me."

Robin gave her a look. "Why do I feel like even if I decline you'll just follow me anyways."

"Perhaps." Nah gave him a mischievous smile.

Robin laughed and agreed. It would take about a week to get overseas to Valm so they had time to catch up on what happened. Robin didn't like hearing about how Nah was when he had left. Nah was surprised when Robin blamed himself for that. She insisted that it was Chrom's fault, but Robin couldn't help but feel guilty. Waving it off she told him about her parents letting her go off and find him, surprising Robin with how mature and understanding Gregor acted. Robin laughed at this knowing Gregor's antics, so to speak. When nightfall came they were sitting on Robin's cot.

"It's late. We should sleep." Robin said. "There's only one cot so I'll sleep on the floor."

Nah grabbed his arm. "Umm…do you think…you could…you know…"

"Know what?"

"Keep me company."

Robin looked at her and sighed. "I guess it wouldn't do any harm. Though if you're parents find out I may get my ass kicked. Naga knows Nowi is scary when she's angry."

Nah giggled and crawled into the bed after Robin, snuggling up to him. Robin tensed at her actions but didn't dare to move.

"I missed you." Nah whispered before he could hear her soft breathing go into a steady pace.

Robin smiled as he looked at Nah. Perhaps this wasn't so bad that she found him. For now they'll go to Valm. When the tournament comes around he decided they'd head back. So they'd get about 4 or 5 days in Valm. He reached over and blew out the lamp with a small gust of wind magic and fell asleep.

 **Alright. That does it for this chapter. I wanted to make the story move along just a bit for this chapter with Nah chasing after him. Trust me I have a reason for this chapter being what it is. Next chapter will include a time skip over the boat ride since I'm sure that would be boring to write about and most of the story progress will be in Ylisse. I will try to include flashbacks to show some of the stuff that would happen during their travels as to not completely omit that from this fanfic, so hopefully that appeases you readers :P**

 **The tournament will happen and I will include the "Exalt's Right" as suggested by the guest review…loved that idea and I think I can fit it in well with my story. That'll be paired with the Elder council rebelling. So hopefully you'll like what I do with it.**

 **I've been reading the reviews and some of u had some interesting the ideas. Once again I can't thank you guys enough for how much support you're giving me. This is now one of my favorite pass times after practicing my music. Whoever that guest was that left me the response I encourage you to make an account and write stuff, less you have one already cuz you have some amazing ideas.**

 **As for the one-shots…just leave them in the comments and I'll get around to them sometime if I like the idea. I have a couple ideas for ones I want to do myself but I'll have to see when I can write them. Anyways thank you so much for the support! HunterInTheNight out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. This is the HunterInTheNight back with another chapter to this installment. This part of the story is going to take place a lot in Ylisse as now I want to put in the part with the "Exalt's Right" idea. You'll see what I do with it and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Whoever the guest is that keeps reviewing, since I don't know your name I'll call you Alex for now, a good non-gender specific name instead of "guest". Yes, I'll be doing a fates story later. I had go back and finish FE Fates: Revelations first. I flipped my shit at the ending of revelations as it was amazing, and actually had a boss fight I had to strategize :P**

" **Mike AZ 2"…I don't really mind the criticism. You weren't flaming in any way and was just giving me some thoughts which I appreciate. So no worries.**

" **Socail"…go for it. If you want to use that idea in a one-shot then by all means. It was just an idea from Alex (the guest if you skipped intro parts). I'm going to use it in my own way and I'd be interested to see how you use it too.**

 **Well that's all the reviews I think, thanks for the support and I'll just shut up now and write :D**

It had been a week since Nah had left to find Robin and they were nearing the Valmese port. Their lives were going well as they had been able to reconnect over the ride and got to know each other a little better. They joked around and shared stories about things that happened in the shepherds lives outside of battle. Nah told him stories of the obscene items of clothing that Lucina would pick out and Robin in return would tell stories of his mother that he remembered. Well, the ones that weren't so much his mother taking him and running away from Grima. The two were enjoying their time, but they still wondered what was going on back in Ylisse.

Over in Ylisse, Chrom felt more and more guilt with what he had done. When the shepherds joined up for a night on the town he noticed that Nah wasn't with the children anymore and he found out that Nah was the one to go and find Robin. After what he did he felt like he should've been the one to bring him back, but then again, that would probably make things worse. His wife, Sumia, came in the door and saw him standing at the window, hands on the windowsill with a pensive look on his face.

"Chrom, dear. I'm headed out with Cordelia and the rest now." she said from across the room.

Chrom didn't hear her as he was lost in all his thoughts.

"Chrom?" Sumia asked walking over to him, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Chrom responded, slightly startled. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just lost in thought."

"About Robin right?"

Chrom sighed. "I shouldn't have said those words. I was a fool to think more highly of my country than of my best friend and the man that saved this world."

"Chrom, look at me." Sumia turned his head towards her. "You know your sister would have probably made that decision too. You do what's best for the country and that's what Emmeryn would do."

"I know, but I still can't help but feel guilty."

"Then put away that guilt. For now you need to relax. Come on. I'm sure the other men are waiting for you to join them."

Chrom sighed in defeat and went with his wife to where the shepherds were waiting. They all split off into groups, the future children all together, the women, and then the men at the bar. The men were talking over drinks, sans Chrom who once again was lost in thought.

"Chrom?" Stahl waved his hand in front of his face. "Chrom?"

Chrom's head whipped up. "Wh-what?"

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, just thinking about things."

"About Robin right? I got Sumia to tell me what happened, and before you say it's not my business, Robin was in the shepherds so it's all our business."

Chrom sighed. "Well since you know, you should know why I feel guilty about that."

"True, but what can you do? One, it was the elder being a bunch of assholes. Two, it's already been done, so why get caught up in thought? Just do something about it."

The rest of the shepherds with them joined in too, voicing their thoughts.

"But what is there to do?" Chrom questioned.

"The Vaike…wonders about…the Exalt's Right." Each of Vaike's words were dragged out as he was super drunk by this point.

"The what?" everyone asked.

Chrom's face lit up. "Of course! How could I forget about that?!"

"Chrom, what's the Exalt's Right?" Ricken asked.

"It means that though the council can override me, if I have the people's support in my choice, I can override them. So I do have the final say in a sense, given that the people want back Robin."

"Gregor no see why they should not want Robin back. Robin is good man, save world too." Gregor added.

Stahl held up a hand. "Hold up. This idea sounds absolutely perfect, but how in the name of Naga did a drunk ass Vaike think of it before you Chrom? Hell, how did he know about it in the first place?"

Everyone stopped for a second and looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. It was ironic that the idiotic shepherd who constantly forgot things, like his weapon in a battle, and didn't know any studious skills, would be the one to suggest this idea. Chrom made a decision in his mind to announce this meeting tomorrow. Whether the council liked it or not he would make a way for Robin to come back.

* * *

The town was buzzing with conversation as people saw the notice about the Exalt's Right being announced. They were talking about possible problems that Chrom had run into in which he needed the people's support to make a decision. Once the council heard of this they started to become angry. They decided to confront Chrom about this. A knock sounded at Chrom's door. He opened it to find one of his maids standing there.

"Lord Chrom, the elder council wishes to speak with you." the maid informed.

Chrom sighed. "Very well, I will be there shortly."

The maid nodded and went to inform the elders. Chrom turned around to Sumia who was sitting on the bed.

"Would you come with me?" he asked her.

"What?" Sumia said. "But wouldn't the council want to speak with you in private?"

"Perhaps, but they, one, wouldn't dare harm you, and two, I want someone with me in case I lose my cool."

"Alright then." she agreed.

The two went off towards the elder council room and found the elders waiting for them with semi-annoyed looks on their face.

"Good day to you elders." Chrom said, "I hope it's not a problem that my wife be here with me."

The youngest elder was about to speak when the older one beat him to it.

"That is not a problem Lord Chrom."

"Thank you. Now may I ask why I have been summoned by you here today?"

"I believe you know the reason to that."

"The Exalt's Right."

The head elder nodded his head. "Indeed. How naïve can you be as to be so insisting on bringing this man back? He is a Plegian. He used you for his own gain."

Chrom held up his hand. "Excuse my interruption, but I don't believe I follow when you say he used me for my own gain. What did Robin gain from being with me?"

"This man used you to gain power. He gained recognition and fame here. He used to be the next heir to the Plegian throne and now he will use his fame here to take over Ylisse." the second elder spoke.

"Now let me stop you there." Chrom interrupted. "First of all, you said he used to be the next heir which means that there is no longer a need for that. Also if you take into the account that he died then that would remove him from the line of heirs. My second point is I know Robin is not the type of man who wants to rule a kingdom. He would be a train wreck when it comes to dealing with nobles. I've seen that firsthand."

The third elder finally had his turn to speak. "Why should we believe that? That man is a Plegian. They're all known for their greed for power. Once a Plegian, always a Plegian!"

"Take that back!" Sumia suddenly shouted, startling everyone. "Robin is a great man and wouldn't take advantage of anyone. Have you any shame in blaming the person who saved the world you live in from destruction? If he was a Plegian of the likes you believe then would he sacrifice his life to defeat the dragon Grima?!"

Sumia instantly slapped a hand over her mouth. The elders were looking at her in astonishment of her sudden outburst. Chrom also gave that look, but after a couple of seconds he smirked. He knew that his wife was always the one who supported others.

"This is outrageous that you would believe in a Plegian so much!" the third elder rebuked. "What would the people say about this? They wouldn't want a Plegian in this country either."

Chrom sighed. "Why do you think I organized this event? For some show? No. I want to know what the people really think and not just some fabrication that you elders give us."

"Very well." the first elder agreed. "Tomorrow we will see the choice of the people and you will see that we are correct."

"Well then. If you are done, my wife and I will take our leave. Good day to you."

Chrom took Sumia's hand and led her out of the room. The elders sat there all looking at each other with serious looks on their faces, thinking of ways to keep Robin out of Ylisse. Chrom went back to his chambers with his wife as they sat down on the bed.

"Robin would appreciate your words you know."

Sumia nodded and looked at Chrom. "He'll come back right?"

"All we can do is hope that Nah can do something about it."

"I guess so."

Chrom noticed the sun starting to set. "Come on, let's go see if some of the shepherds want to join us for dinner."

Sumia agreed and got up to follow Chrom. They decided to let things play out and whatever came their way they would face it head on.

* * *

The next day came. Chrom and his wife were standing on a podium in the center of town with the rest of the townspeople gathering around them. It was soon time to start the Exalt's Right. The elders came up to the opposite side of the podium and looked at Chrom. He gave them a hard stare in return. Once the last of the townspeople were in he looked to his wife who nodded at him and smiled.

"People of Ylisse!" Chrom called, causing everyone to look at him. "Many of you have heard rumors that Robin has been told to leave Ylisse due to the fact that he is Plegian. That is true. The council consulted me and told me that the citizens of Ylisse wished he be gone from the halidom."

In that instant the people of Ylisse burst out in anger. Some started throwing things at the elders. One little boy took his apple and clonked the youngest elder in the head, causing the other children around him to laugh at the elder's expense. The head elder couldn't take this anymore.

"QUIET DOWN!" he roared, instantly calming the crowd. "Let me ask you. What do you think that Plegian would've done with the power and fame he received here after becoming a hero? He would take us over. He has the right and power to take over Plegia. He has the means to worm his way into Ylissean royalty. That man was dangerous and we had to send him away. For the good of Ylisse he wasn't meant to remain here."

Many of the citizens still wore their angered expressions as they glared at the head elder for his accusations on Robin, but some started to stare at the elder and mutter to themselves. They started to process the elder's words and their thinking started to change.

"As a person who doesn't know Robin well I do believe that you're making quite the assumption head elder." Chrom argued. "Robin isn't a man for power. He doesn't want power, he just wants a peaceful life. Citizens, if Robin really only wanted to seek power for himself, why would he sacrifice his life to defeat the dragon Grima? In return for defeating Grima for good he ran the risk of killing himself for good. I have met no more honest man than Robin. Selflessly giving everything he had for the rest of the world."

"AH! But what if that was just a ploy to get us to believe in him?" the second elder asked.

This time Donnel of all people walked up to the podium.

"If I may, Lord Chrom."

Chrom nodded to him.

"Citizens of Ylisse." Donnel started. "Robin was an honest man. He was one of the shepherds and I think I can speak for all of us when I say that he did everything he could to ensure our safety and peace for Ylisse. If it weren't for him I'd reckon we'd have been dinner for Grima over 3 years ago. Robin isn't the type of person who wants power. Heck, whenever I found him outside of battle he'd be sitting by a tree reading some book or comin' up with some doggone strategy that I could never understand."

The citizens looked at one another as they listened to Donnel's words. If Robin was the man that Donnel described then perhaps the elder council was wrong. Eventually the shepherds started to step forward and voice their opinions on the matter. All of them supported Robin in their statements. Out of nowhere a bright flash of green came from the sky and a manakete gave what seemed to be a roar of approval. Most of the citizens appeared shocked and scared, but some joined in yelling their approval. The head elder was livid. He motioned with his hand and a group of 100 soldiers came out and directed their weapons at the shepherds and the citizens.

"Then you leave us no choice," the head elder sighed. "For the good of Ylisse and its people we will have to make a show of force."

The citizens burst into outrage as a handful of the elders' soldiers struggled to hold all of them back.

"So what will it be lord Chrom? Believe that we made the right choice and save the people of Ylisse from harm? Or believe in that Plegian monster and let the citizens fall?"

The citizens stood there, wondering what answer Chrom was going to give. Chrom held two fingers up on his right hand with his thumb tucked under his ring and pinky finger. The shepherds all saw this and withdrew their weapons and tomes. The head elder smirked as Chrom motioned with his hand.

"SHEPHERDS! DEFENSE POSITION 4!" he called.

Gales of wind soared through the air and started to form a barrier around the citizens. Tharja started to toss in a few bolts of Elthunder to stop anyone who would try and break the barrier. Arrows, swords, magic attacks, etc. were all knocked aside by the wind and clattered to the ground. The rest of the shepherds brandished their weapons and made an advance on the soldiers with Vaike at the front.

"Come on! The Vaike will take you all on!" he laughed as he brought his axe down on the first unfortunate soldier.

Ricken, Tharja, Laurent, and Henry kept up the barriers. Lissa, Maribelle, and Brady were acting as support with both physic healing staves and Bolganone tomes. Frederick, Sully, and Stahl broke through the ranks charging in fearlessly with their lances and swords already swinging. The rest of the shepherds picked off the stragglers. The soldiers started to lose their morale. Had this been any other group of soldiers then their numbers would overwhelm them, but this was the shepherds. The elite of elites. They fought wars and brought down armies of hundreds. If that was the bad part, then the angry manakete was a living nightmare to them. Nowi was going on a rampage, blasting groups of soldiers apart with her breath attack, taking arrow hits like they were nothing, and chewing on some of the soldiers.

During all of this the elders realized that they had lost and looked at one another. They nodded and in the midst of the battle they snuck out and got behind 3 pegasus flier units. They staged them in the background in order to escape if necessary. They flew off in the direction of Plegia, one place that the shepherds wouldn't go right now because of the damage from the war.

The battle had ended in the town. The soldiers who had turn on Ylisse were all heavily injured, but not killed. They were still Ylissean and the shepherds were not savages when it came to something like this. Chrom ordered Frederick, Stahl, Sully, Cordelia, and Vaike to take them back to the holding cells where they would be questioned. Turning to the people he motioned for the mages to lift the barrier. A lot of them appeared to be scared of what had transpired, and Chrom didn't blame them one bit.

"People of Ylisse," he started. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. First of all, is anyone hurt?"

The people shook their heads.

"Good. I knew the council didn't like Robin, but I never imagined that they would go this far to actually turn our own soldiers on us. I have a question for you however. Would you have forced Robin out of the halidom for being Plegian?"

The citizens started voicing their opinion.

"No!" many of them yelled.

"He's a hero!" someone called back.

"He even helped us around the town!" another added.

Chrom smiled. "Then I believe it's time we bring him back. Thank you for your time. I'll organize a party to go search for him immediately."

The citizens roared their approval and started to file out of the town plaza as the cheering died down. They started grabbing brooms and buckets of water to start cleaning the place of all the blood. The shepherds and the soldiers who weren't heavily injured helped out too, explaining to the citizens about what the elders did to them. The townspeople were skeptical, but some of the adults understood and soon forgave them.

Back in the castle Chrom was resting in his chambers with his wife.

"It worked." he mused.

"Yes. It did. Now we can bring Robin back."

"But will he want to after what I said? I went about things the wrong way."

Sumia held his head in her hands. "Robin is a rational man. Explain things to him and let him think things through. You have the support of the shepherds and more importantly mine."

"Thank you." Chrom said, kissing her forehead. "What I find really funny is that Vaike was the one who reminded me of the idea. And he was drunk."

Sumia made a face. "You certainly know how to ruin the moment."

Chrom just laughed as Sumia glared at him, but she couldn't hold up the stare much longer. Soon she caved and joined Chrom in his laughter. The two eventually calmed down and started to plan who would go out and find Robin, and hopefully Nah as well. Things were looking up and they planned to keep it that way.

 **Oh my. I didn't expect to go that long. I wanted to make it a good story line with the elders turning out to be evil and turning Ylisse's own soldiers against their people. I'll explain why they betrayed the kingdom in a later chapter but I'm sure you can probably speculate why they would do that. Anyways thank you so much for the support and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be sure to get the next chapter going as soon as possible so that you can enjoy this story. Now that we have story stuff going in both places, we can finally merge them together and see how Robin will react. K well I'll be going now. HunterInTheNight out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. This is the HunterInTheNight. Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been doing extra music practice and music theory studying for college. Anyways, I'm back with another chapter after going through a ton of music practice. Concert band, chamber group, and practicing outside of those really takes it out of me. Anyways, enough of my rambling, I'm really happy that you guys, and girls, have been enjoying my content and give me so much support. It's frickin' amazing :D**

 **Well Alex, I do agree that the music in Awakening was a lot better than fates, being a music major, I do agree that ID purpose is amazing indeed. Though I did like the fight in Fates boss fight better in the strategic standpoint. Awakening you could just rush it with someone who could fight and end it in 3-4 turns. But yes, Grima looked much cooler than Anakos. Oh, and you can send me the one-shot requests anytime. I'll write those in between chapters if I come to a point where I can't figure out where to go with the story.**

 **As for everyone else, I've been reading the reviews and have been ecstatic to see all the support. Makes me feel all bubbly XD…ok I'll stop being weird** **. Well I'll shut up now and get to the story. Time for Chrom to somehow find Robin. How will Robin react to seeing him again? Punch? Magic blast? Bitch slap? :P**

Chrom was with Frederick and Cordelia in the war plan room, looking at a map of the world. For the past 20 minutes they were trying to figure out where Robin would have gone. They had narrowed it down to Ferox, Chon'sin, and Rosanne since he knew people in all 3 of those places. They doubted that he would go back to Plegia because of the sheer fact that if he did he would probably be forced into taking the throne.

"We have an idea of where he is, but those places are relatively spread out." Chrom mused. "To make matters worse, they're on another continent. It'd take a week to get there by boat from the Feroxi port."

"Milord." Frederick interrupted him. "Could we not send out groups to each place?"

"We could, but then how would the groups contact one another if they found Robin. One group may find him while the others search aimlessly for who knows how long."

"Perhaps we could ask someone if they know anything." Cordelia suggested.

"Who would know?" Chrom asked. "Nah rarely spoke to anyone and the few times that she did it was just a small mutter of a 'yes' or 'no'."

Cordelia sighed. "Lord Chrom, excuse my harshness, but you can be really daft sometimes, you know that? Her parents. The two people she can trust with anything. Perhaps Nowi or Gregor know something about where Robin is. After all, they weren't bothered by Nah going after Robin. Something tells me that they know something we don't."

Chrom nodded. "You may be right. Could you go get them for us?"

Cordelia nodded and left the room instantly. A few minutes later she came back with Gregor and Nowi in tow.

"Hiya Chrom!" Nowi said, "Watcha need?"

"You're the only ones who know where Nah went." Chrom started. "Is there anything you can tell us that would lead us to her? If we find her, we most likely find Robin."

Nowi looked at him for a second. She knew that Nah didn't really like talking about what had happened but she wanted to help find Robin. On top of that she wanted to make sure that her daughter was safe. She looked over to Gregor who also had the same pensive look. Odd though, as Gregor wasn't one to think much. He was very much like Vaike in mindset, just a bit less crazy and idiotic. They had a silent conversation between their looks until they eventually both nodded.

"Nah is most likely somewhere across sea. I would imagine in Chon'sin. She told us that Robin was planning on visiting Ferox, and then going to Rosanne, Valm, or Chon'sin." Nowi informed Chrom. "I'm guessing he's headed to Chon'sin because we know Say'ri and he'd find a place to stay there."

"Other place Robin may be is Rosanne. He know Mister Virion. Perhaps ask him for shelter."

Chrom nodded at this. "Well we've narrowed it down to two places now at least. I'd say we go to Chon'sin and check Rosanne since it's on the way. We'll try and find him there. Frederick, please inform Cordelia and Sumia of this. We'll need to travel fast. Nowi, Gregor, I would presume you want to come along with us?"

"Yep!" Nowi chirped. "I want to find my daughter. I want to know she's safe."

"Alright. We'll meet in the front castle grounds in 3 hours. Everyone should pack some clothes and rations since we don't know how long this will take."

3 hours later of 6 people running around making sure they had everything they needed, Chrom, Sumia, Cordelia, Frederick, Nowi, and Gregor were in the castle grounds. Chrom turned to everyone and briefed them of what was going to happen. They would fly over to the Feroxi port, which should take about half a day's worth of time. He decided that they'd rest half way so the pegasi and Nowi wouldn't tire out. Then they would take a ferry over to Valm. First they would travel to Rosanne and then over to Chon'sin. Everyone nodded and mounted their units. Well, Chrom got on Sumia's pegasus, Frederick with Cordelia, and Gregor rode on Nowi's manakete form. They left on their journey over the Feroxi port with haste as they hoped to catch the ferry headed out the next morning.

* * *

Over in Chon'sin, Robin and Nah had arrived at Lady Say'ri's castle. They had arrived at the Valmese port 3 days ago and finally arrived in Chon'sin. People stared at them as they walked through the town heading straight for the castle. No one knew who they were, a cloaked man walking around with a younger girl following him. They found Say'ri in the town teaching a class of young students, probably around 13, to learn to wield a sword. Upon seeing her Robin nudged Nah and pointed over to the group. Nah looked in awe as she saw Say'ri doing her usual daily routines of swordplay with grace and power in each strike. Upon ending, she turned around and nodded to the class, telling them to begin practicing. She turned back around to see the two standing there.

"And who might thou be, good sir?" she asked.

"An old friend." Robin responded.

"Mercy!" she cried, recognizing his voice. "It cannot be! 'Tis you Robin?"

Robin chuckled taking off his hood. "The one and the same. Took me a bit to get back to this world, but Chrom wasn't lying when he told you I was back."

Say'ri stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. At this Nah felt herself feel a little bit uneasy with it, but she pushed the feeling away.

"Tis good to see you again Robin. You were a hero, and have returned one as well."

Say'ri signaled to her class and they all came over. "Students, this here is Sir Robin. The hero who ultimately ended Grima."

"Say'ri, drop the honorifics." Robin sighed. "You know I don't like them."

Say'ri just chuckled. "Tis a custom in Chon'sin to use honorifics."

Robin shook his head in defeat and waved the matter off, only to be bombarded by the students about what had happened during the war. He asked Say'ri if they should've been practicing, but she said they could have the day off. They were the hardest working students she ever taught, so Robin sat down in front of them and started talking about the events that happened in the war. The students all sat with their eyes wide open, staring at Robin while he told stories about the battles. While this went on for an hour or so, Say'ri and Nah were left to talk and catch up on a few things. Nah decided to ask about staying here in Chon'sin since Robin was occupied at the moment.

"Hey, Say'ri?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if Robin and I stayed here for a bit in the castle or town somewhere?"

"You are most welcome to, young Nah." Say'ri smiled. "May I ask what brings thee here?"

Nah hesitated before answering. "I don't believe it's my place to say that. You would have to ask Robin himself. I found him and tagged along with him since he left the Feroxi port."

Say'ri nodded. "Well thou art welcome to stay in the castle. I shall arrange for rooms to be set up for both of you."

"Thank you." Nah said.

"So, you followed Robin." Say'ri started. "Did thou have a particular reason?"

Nah blushed a little. "U-umm, I just wanted to see him…that's all."

Say'ri laughed. "Tis alright to have feelings for someone, young one. Tis a normal fact of life."

"Since when did you think of romance Say'ri?" Nah shot back.

"Not my own, per say, but from being around the Shepherds I learned a thing or two about love."

"I see."

The two of them ended the conversation there. Nah didn't really like talking about the subject as she usually kept it secret. They looked over at Robin who still had the kids around him. One of the smaller students had fallen asleep with his head on Robin's arm, but he didn't mind. Say'ri went over and told them that class was dismissed and asked for Robin and Nah to follow her to the castle. The students all complained as they wanted more stories. Robin chuckled at their enthusiasm and told them that he would return another time to tell them more stories. The students cheered at this. They all got up and headed home while Robin picked up the other sleeping student and asked Say'ri where his home was. She led them over there and the mother thanked Robin for bringing him home. After which, the trio went to the castle and Say'ri had a guard show them to their room while she went to deal with her council.

"Unfortunately, we only have one guest room open. We are refurnishing the other ones and this one is the only one complete at the moment. Lady Say'ri hopes that you don't mind sharing a room."

Robin and Nah looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"That's alright. We've shared a room before. It's not a problem at all." Robin said.

"And thank you for this. This is more than we could ask for." Nah added.

The guard nodded his head, pleased with their response and headed off to inform Lady Say'ri. Robin and Nah walked into their room and placed down their packs on the floor. They saw a decent sized room. About a 25x20 foot room with a double bed in the center against the back wall and two nightstands on each side. Off to the right there was a door connecting to the bathroom where a tub was seen with firewood to the side. A small bucket with a clothing washboard and a wooden rack where they could hang things to dry. The room also had a desk to the right with two chairs. The last piece was a set of drawers opposite of the desk that had 4 drawers.

"Well this is nice." Robin mused.

"Yeah." Nah agreed. "Quite roomy too. I guess they're refurnishing their guest rooms to be able to house two people each."

"Probably. Anyways we should probably get settled in. Do you want to take a bath first?"

Nah nodded her head and grabbed her change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. Robin sat down at the desk and took out one of his many books and started to read. It was another one of his war books. Despite not having to plan any battles, he still enjoyed this genre. The strategies that people can instill in order to outsmart their opponent even if the odds are stacked against them. In the midst of his reading, he must have fallen asleep as he eventually felt wood touching his left cheek and a finger poking his right one.

"Robin." a soft voice called. "Rooobin."

"Huh? Wha'?" he stuttered. "Oh, Nah, sorry, I fell asleep."

"I can see that." she giggled. "Now you should probably go take a bath."

Robin nodded and got up to go grab a change of clothes. He took a quick glance and saw Nah in a pale blue dress with her usual red shawl over it. He blushed a little and quickly turned his head, hoping that Nah didn't notice, but you know how it goes. She saw it and couldn't stop herself from blushing slightly. Robin quickly grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Nah fell onto the bed and laid there for a bit. They had travelled a long way from their home in Ylisse, well her home she should say. She didn't know whether Robin would call it home after what Chrom had said. While thinking about it sleep overcame her and she fell asleep.

"Nah." a soft voice called. "Naaah."

"Hmm?" she said. "Oh, Robin, sorry, I fell asleep."

"Well doesn't that sound familiar?" Robin grinned, offering her a hand. "Come on, it's still daylight. Why don't we go for a walk around town or something?"

Nah smiled at this and let him pull her up onto her feet. They stayed in that position for a couple of seconds before both of them quickly pulled their hand back while blushing.

"Umm…" Nah started.

"Let's go, I guess?" Robin suggested.

"Yeah."

The two of them left the castle and headed towards the town. They both apparently decided to push away the thought of what had just happened and focus on what was there to see around town. They saw many vendors around with traditional Chon'sin cuisine, so they decided to go around and try multiple dishes. The students from before had been playing around the plaza and upon seeing Robin and Nah they swarmed them, demanding more stories. The pair looked at each other bemused and Robin sighed, promising them a couple of stories. The children cheered and grabbed Robin and Nah's hand, bringing the over to one of the Sakura trees that was in full bloom. They sat them down and sat in a semicircle in front of them. Robin started to tell them stories of how they came to meet Lady Say'ri. He told them of first finding her in the Valmese port, and how she led them to meet Tiki, the manakete who was basically the voice of Naga. The students threw so many questions at him he could barely keep up. Nah had to step in and help answer some, to which Robin was grateful for her being there. Eventually night befell the group and many of the townspeople had closed up shop for the day. They could hear parents calling for their children to come home and so Robin and Nah bade them goodbye.

"Well that was certainly fun," Nah said.

"Indeed. It's nice to know that people appreciate what I did." Robin agreed.

Nah stopped Robin. "Everyone appreciates and respects you for what you did Robin. Chrom was just being influenced by the council."

"Then why would he go with it? The council is corrupting him."

"Well it seems you are mad at the council, so why do you hold a grudge against Chrom?"

Robin stopped. "I…don't know. Perhaps I was too rash in judging the situation."

Nah smiled. "So you can forgive and forget right?"

"No."

Nah gave him a shocked look as he continued.

"He bullshitted me. I heard what he said and he tried to hide it when he knew I heard everything. To blatantly try and lie like that to a person's face when they know the truth is something I still hate him for."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Nah said. "Just go easy on the man. I don't think he knew how to handle the situation well."

"You're starting to sound like Sumia with how she covers for his stupidity sometimes."

"Well I'm speaking as though I were in her shoes."

"I see." Robin sighed. "Anyways we should return for the night. It is late."

Nah nodded her head and the two went off towards the castle. They settled into the bed as they did on the ship. Despite there being plenty of room, they still managed to unconsciously end up in the center of the bed with Nah snuggling up to Robin, and the two fell asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

It had been 10 days since Robin and Nah had arrived in Chon'sin. During the time they were there Robin told Say'ri about what had happened in Ylisse and why they came to Chon'sin. Their days were usually spent going around town. They helped people around town. Robin would help people with construction and anything that needed magic while Nah loved to help in the shops. She'd help with the cooking and delivering food to different vendors. The people came to adore them as they would help without asking for anything in return. On their breaks they would listen to stories from both of them. The two in this time grew closer as they helped others. It brought joy to them to see the townspeople looking so bright.

As much time as they spent helping the people, another group was flying over to Chon'sin. The six Shepherds had finally arrived in view of Chon'sin. They heard people pointing at the group and yelling to clear out of the way. People were scrambling around making a path so that the group could land. The Shepherds landed and everyone dismounted while Nowi turned back into her human form. The townspeople were scared at first until one young boy saw Chrom's emblem.

"Hey! It's Lord Chrom!" he called.

"You mean the Exalt of Ylisse?" another voice sounded.

"Man he's totally awesome with his sword." a boy shouted.

The townspeople immediately became loud as they walked up to the shepherds, crowding them and bombarding him with comments and questions. Chrom looked to his friends and found them also being swarmed. Nowi had gone on Gregor's shoulders in order to not be lost in the crowd.

"Stand down!" an authoritative voice called.

The townspeople backed up instantly as they heard that voice. They all turned and made a path for a certain swordswoman.

"Chrom?!" Say'ri asked, shocked. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Peace Say'ri, I'm just here looking for Robin. By any chance did he come this way? We couldn't find him in Rosanne."

"Robin? Yes, he is here. I heard from him what had happened."

"Yeah, about that. I came to find him and apologize."

Say'ri nodded her head. "I believe he has something to say to you as well, but tis best to wait a bit before speaking with him."

"Huh?" Chrom asked.

Say'ri pointed over towards the Sakura tree on the edge of the town plaza. An all too familiar white headed man sat there next to a brown-haired girl. In the middle of their break Nah and Robin had fallen asleep with their backs to one of the Sakura trees. Nah had her head on Robin's shoulder while his head was on hers and their hands were intertwined. Frederick, Cordelia, Sumia, and Gregor smiled at this scene. Nowi was absolutely gushing over the two saying how cute they looked together. Chrom sighed and agreed to wait.

"Perhaps in the meantime, thou might be able to help where they usually would." Say'ri suggested. "Those two need a rest."

"What do you mean?" Sumia asked.

A townsman walked forward. "A lot of these houses you see here have been rebuilt thanks to mister Robin's hard work. He's helped us with measurements and building them. Down the street are the last of the houses needed to be rebuilt. He's even helped us build an inn, a stable, and an armory."

This time a young girl came forward. "Ms. Nah helps my mommy cook and deliver food to people around the town. She's a really good cook and a kind person."

A woman stepped forward, supposedly the girl's mother. "Both of them have helped us every day since they've arrived here and only take the midday break. During the evening break they keep on working. I've never seen more selfless people before."

Many of the townspeople voiced their comments about the two helping around the town. Frederick was impressed with Robin's work. Chrom was astonished. Sumia and Cordelia were surprised by how much they did in this time. Gregor and Nowi were proud of their daughter.

Chrom turned to the Shepherds. "Well I believe we can fill in for them."

The rest of the Shepherds nodded and they broke off into groups. Gregor, Chrom, Frederick, and Nowi went to help rebuild the houses. Nowi used her manakete forms to transfer bundles of logs at a time, though Frederick always had to show off unintentionally by carrying 10 with no problem. Gregor could handle 6 while Chrom struggled with 4. Sumia started to help in the kitchens with the cooking while Cordelia would deliver the food around town. She wasn't good with cooking, but her endurance was out the roof and she tirelessly ran around town delivering food. Some Chon'sin guards took Sumia and Cordelia's pegasi to the stables to groom and feed them. By the end of the day the last of the houses had been rebuilt, everyone had been well fed, and the townspeople were pleased with the work. They thanked the Shepherds for their help, but the Shepherds waved them off telling them that it was nothing. At this time, Robin and Nah had finally awoke and looked around to see that people were closing up for the night.

"Oops. I guess we fell asleep." Nah noted.

"Yeah, but it seems that they got the job done." Robin mused. "Did someone come to help them?"

"As a matter of fact, someone did." a voice came from behind them.

The two instantly whipped their heads around to find Chrom and co standing there. Nah saw her parents and ran over to them tackling them into a hug. The three enjoyed a group hug as the two parents found their daughter safe.

"Nah! It's so good to see you're safe! Are you alright? Did you get hurt on your way here? Did you have trouble finding Robin? Did he treat you nicely?" Nowi bombarded her.

"Come now Nowi. Gregor thinks you overwhelm daughter with questions. Robin is good man. Take care of daughter I'm sure." he chided her, sending a look over to Robin.

"I'm actually quite glad Nah found me. She's been a great travelling companion and friend, and yes Nowi, both of us have been perfectly fine."

"Ahem. I believe you have something to say dear." Sumia said to Chrom.

"Oh, yes." Chrom said. "I do believe that apologies are in order. I wanted to apologize about what I said back in Ylisse. It was wrong of me to go with the elders' decision. Speaking of which, they are now exiled from Ylisse, and the people want you to come home."

Robin stood there in silence. He showed neither anger, nor happiness. Nah walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin?" she called softly.

In an instant Robin brought his leg up and delivered a swift kick to Chrom's gut. Chrom was sent back a few feet and landed on his bottom.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

"I'm not mad at you for what the council made you decide," Robin said. "I'm mad that you knew I heard what was said in that meeting. Yet you blatantly lied to me in front of my face, trying to cover up what had just happened. That's what I'm most angry about."

"So, I take it apology…"

"Accepted." Robin interrupted him.

Chrom looked at him with a shocked look.

"I accept your apology," Robin continued. "I only kicked you to vent my anger about you lying to my face."

A small laugh could be heard behind the group. They turned to see Say'ri heading towards them.

"Twas fun to think of what Robin would do to Chrom." she laughed. "Though Robin. Thou dos have too much movement. Less movement, quicker strike."

"Is now really the time to be criticizing me on my form Say'ri?" Robin deadpanned.

"Anyways," Chrom interrupted them. "Will you return home with us? The people want you back Robin."

Robin was silent for a bit. "I don't know if I'm ready Chrom. As much as I do appreciate the fact that you came all the way out here to find me and apologize, I don't know if I'm ready to return just yet. Perhaps after the tournament I may return."

Chrom nodded. "I understand. Remember there will always be your home in Ylisse."

"Nah, do you wanna come home with us?" Nowi asked. "Or will you stay with Robin?

Nah looked to her parents, and then to Robin.

"You can go if you want to. I don't mind." Robin said softly.

Nah shook her head. "I went through all that to find you. I'm staying with you."

Everyone smiled at this. Nah seemed to be dedicated to Robin.

"Alright sweetie." Nowi said, hugging her daughter. "You be safe then alright? And you, Robin. You better take care of my baby girl or the manakete is coming out."

Robin shuddered at the thought and meekly replied, "Yes ma'am."

Say'ri decided to intervene in the conversation then.

"Tis late at night. Thou should rest. Thou art welcome to stay in the inn. The castle guest rooms are currently under reconstruction. The one available one is used by Robin and Nah."

"Thank you." Chrom said. "We will take you up on that offer."

Robin turned to Nah and offered his hand.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Nah nodded. "Yeah."

She took his hand and the two started walking towards the castle. The rest of the Shepherds could hear their conversation for a bit. It went something like this.

"You know, that was probably a bit too harsh of a kick on Chrom."

"What? He deserved it."

"Yes, but I think a slap in the face would have had the same effect."

"What's with you women and slapping us men?"

"Are you trying to say something here?"

"Umm…no…sorry."

"Good."

The Shepherds laughed at this and decided to retire for night. Say'ri showed them to the inn and got them settled in before heading out to the castle. The reunion had gone better than expected in Chrom's mind. The only thing that didn't go well was the swift kick in the gut he got. He swore he could still feel Robin's boot heel embedding itself in his stomach. He sighed and just let it go as he laid down next to his wife in bed, falling asleep. Tomorrow they would head back, without Robin in tow, but instead a better mindset now that his had been dealt with.

 **Well damn. It seems as though my chapters just get progressively longer and longer. This one was crazy long but I wanted to include a bunch of different things in here so that we could get some story progress as well as background stuff. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't super awesome action stuff like last chapter, but I feel like this one has its own charms to it. Anyways thank you for all the support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. And there'll be a time skip to the tournament in the next chapter. I think I'll at least start the tournament in the next chapter but the best part will be in later chapters than that.**

 **Oh yeah. If you have ideas for one-shots then just leave them in the comments. I'll be happy to look at them anytime and see what I can do with them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I am the HunterInTheNight. Yes, yes, I know I haven't been uploading, but I have to find time between practicing bassoon at least 2.5 hours a day alongside classes, homework, and extra studying. So I can only write on the weekends and Wednesdays, when my schedule is the most open.**

 **We finally can get to the fights. I'm not going to do every single battle, I'll give an overview of who makes it through the rounds and there's one battle in particular that I will write out. For those waiting for the elders to return, patience friend. They will arrive in due time.**

 **I'm just gonna cut this more or less short since there aren't as many reviews to respond to. For those who have suggested one-shots I will definitely start trying to write a story out.**

 **Alex, I see that you enjoyed the first part to the one-shot I put up. I know that I did take it down a notch with the severity of the given situation since it was a one-shot. The dragon rampage sounds like a good idea. I may rewrite things, depends on how I plan out the story. As for the other sides of the family I'll touch base on what they're thinking, but I'll most likely look more at Hinoka. Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed.**

 **For whoever the new guest is, I will look into writing that one as well. I'll get to all of these given college isn't being a jerk. Tests, quizzes, practice, etc. Argh…those of you who've gone through college know what I'm talking about. Anyways I'll shut up now and get to the story.**

 **Oh, one more thing. "ro781727" mentioned this. The elders will return sooner or later. I'm not going to spoil that. As for the soldiers, just read this chapter.**

A month had passed since the Shepherds headed back to Ylisse after searching for and finding Robin in Chon'sin. Since then, Robin and Nah had helped around Chon'sin so much that it looked completely different. The town was pretty much completely rebuilt, the castle guest rooms were finished, and now thanks to Nah and the mother she was helping, the town had restaurants running along with a bar. The time for the Feroxi tournament was close, and Say'ri eventually got an official invite. She informed Robin and Nah about this and they prepared to leave for it. The townspeople were sad to see them go, but they knew that their home was Ylisse. They thanked them for everything they had done for Chon'sin. The town elder walked forward and gave Robin a sword. The elder said it was called Lyralei, the wind ranger. Upon first sight it looked like a simple light green-colored sword, but the elder explained that it was infused with wind magic. When swung without hitting anything it would release a gale of wind. The village elder said this was the only thing that they had to offer and apologized to Nah, who waved it off and said that she was happy to help. Right then, a young boy walked forward with a flower on a headband. He said his mother helped him make it and offered it to Nah. She smiled and accepted the gift while Robin chuckled and joked about him having competition. The adults laughed at this while Nah sighed. Eventually Say'ri called them over and they bid the townspeople goodbye, promising to visit sometime. The two headed with Say'ri and select soldiers participating in the tournament towards the Valm port, and then eventually Ferox.

* * *

Over with the Shepherds, upon arrival at the castle they relayed what had happened to the rest of the Shepherds and the townspeople. The townspeople wished Robin had returned, but they were happy at least Robin was going to eventually. The Shepherds did have time before they left for the Feroxi tournament. 3 days to be exact. The first day was spent questioning the soldiers who had betrayed the kingdom on the day that the elders attacked the citizens. Each of them said something along the same lines. Most of them would say that the Elders threatened to kill their families and friends. However, some of them actually did hate Robin for some reason and they were sentenced to life in prison, or death for those who lashed out at the shepherds with killing intent. Those who said that their family and friends were threatened were given a second chance. They were placed under close watch, but were allowed to return to their regular duties and go out in the town. The citizens didn't really take a liking to it, but once they heard the full story from the soldiers they slowly came to understand.

The following day was spent training by the Shepherds. All of them were invited to participate. And just their luck, they started with one of Frederick's morning drills. It basically equaled up to a 10 km run with some push-ups and crunches. After which, once everyone caught their breath, they moved onto sparring. The first round of pairs were the same weapon type, and every break they would switch to another sparring partner with a different weapon. They had people like Ricken sparring against Chrom, using his Arcwind tome to keep Chrom at a distance while finding a time to strike.

The last day came and Chrom told the Shepherds that they should rest, perhaps have a night out on the town before travelling to Ferox for the tournament. Everyone split off into different directions, some of the men headed straight to the bar while others would go clean themselves before heading out for a meal. Chrom went back to his chambers with his wife and were greeted with a messenger holding a letter addressed to Chrom. He thanked the soldier and entered his room. Looking it over he found no name or indication as to who sent it. He shrugged and opened the letter. It read… _"Thou hast made a great mistake…"_ …and that was it. Puzzled, he paid no mind to it and tossed it in the fireplace. He didn't feel like worrying over something like that and looked towards the dinner he promised to have with his wife and children, both present and future.

* * *

It was about two weeks until the tournament and the time to move out towards Ferox came. Everyone around the world who were chosen to fight in the tournament started making their way there. The Feroxi were busy busting their chops making sure that there were enough accommodations for everyone. Though there were only 10 or so fighters from each halidom, they compensated these fighters for the duration of the tournament which was a full week. Robin and Nah had arrived in Ferox about one week before the tournament along with Say'ri and two Chon'sin warriors. Say'ri and her two warriors were given a room while Robin and Nah were shown to the same room Robin had when he had first come here. Flavia teased them a bit when she saw how close Robin and Nah had become over their small journey and the two of them had crimson faces, quickly excusing themselves and disappearing into the room. After about 4 more days people finally started to arrive in Ferox. Warriors from Valm and Rosanne sailed over, a few Plegian soldiers came to the tournament, and the last of the fighters came from Ylisse. The shepherds arrived and were the largest group overall. Though Ylisse had more representation than anyone, it didn't come without merit. They were the ones who quelled the rage of three different wars. Nowi was excited for everything, but more importantly wanted to see her daughter. When the group met up with Flavia she instantly asked her where Nah was. Flavia just pointed over to the living quarters and told Nowi 2nd door on the right. Thanking her, Nowi pulled Gregor along and they went over. Nowi knocked on the door constantly until she heard someone say "Calm down, I'm opening the door." She stepped back and the door opened up to reveal Robin in a simple brown tunic with beige pants.

"Robin! So good to see you! Where's…" she started.

Robin instantly covered her mouth. "Oi, keep it down, Nah's sleeping."

Robin stepped back and allowed Gregor and Nowi to walk into the room to see their daughter on the bed sleeping peacefully. She was in a light green nightgown and looked as though she still hadn't woken up yet. Robin closed the door softly and looked at Nowi who had a grin on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to do something to mess with her?" he asked.

"Such accusations Robin!" Nowi retorted. "I would never do anything nasty to my own daughter. At least, not in good fun."

"Don't look at me when you're disappointed."

Nowi gave him a questioning look and shrugged. She went into Manakete form and Robin and Gregor instantly had to jump back. Thankfully these rooms were somehow big enough for Nowi to be a manakete. She put her face right up to Nah's and tapped her forehead, hoping to scare Nah when she awoke. Nah stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Nowi made a creepy face, but wasn't satisfied with the reaction.

"Hello mother." she said, wrapping her arms around Nowi. "It's great to see you again."

Nowi popped back into human form and hugged her daughter, only to break off and make a pouting face.

"Darn, you weren't scared by that."

"There's no use in that mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Robin's taught me to be more aware of my surroundings. Even while sleeping I can sense things around me. So I knew that you were right in front of me."

"So that's what you meant Robin." Nowi said.

Robin just grinned.

"Haha! Gregor believe tables have been turned on wife. No more scare daughter with simple tricks."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Nowi pouted.

"I'm on family's side." Gregor said innocently.

Everyone shared a quick laugh at this. Afterwards Gregor and Nowi started to question Robin and Nah about what had happened since they hadn't seen each other. They were astonished by the rest of the accomplishments that were made in Chon'sin and agreed that they should go see it again someday. Robin showed them the sword that the town had gifted him. Nowi quickly got bored and instead opted to grab Nah's arm and try and drag her out of the room to go explore until Nah reminded Nowi that she needed to change. Nah quickly changed despite being in the presence of Robin.

"Robin! What are you doing staring at Nah changing?! How indecent of you!"

Robin held up his hands. "I'm not staring at her."

"Mother it's fine." Nah interrupted. "He's seen me before. He's the only other person I'm alright with seeing me change like this."

Nowi sighed. "If you say so."

Once Nah was done she was dragged out of the room by Nowi, leaving Robin to shudder in the presence of Gregor after the event that just happened. Gregor gave him a hard look and Robin shrunk back, stepping back a step. Gregor burst out laughing and put an arm around Robin.

"Is okay mister Robin. Gregor no hurt you. Gregor trust Robin with daughter. He give Robin and her his blessing."

"Woah, hold up Gregor. I'm not ready to go through with that, we haven't been together that long."

"Gregor only jest. Robin take his time." Gregor laughed, and then in a more serious tone, "but Gregor does give his blessing, when time come."

"Thank you Gregor." Robin said sincerely.

Gregor grinned and then grabbed Robin's arm to bring him to where the rest of the Shepherds were. They were all ecstatic to see him and started bombarding him with questions. Tharja, who had arrived in Ferox at the same time as the Shepherds, was all over him. This act was frowned upon by a certain manakete who appeared right behind Robin and wrapped her arms around him, telling Tharja he was taken. Tharja sulked away with Henry patting her back. The shepherds laughed at this little scene and started questioning the two about how their relationship came to be. Robin and Nah spent the rest of the day telling the Shepherds stories about their time in Chon'sin. After which, everyone called it an early night as the start of the tournament was tomorrow. Nah moved closer to Robin and made herself comfortable in his embrace.

"Hey Nah?" Robin asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know how the Shepherds have future children like you being Nowi's future daughter?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think we have a future child?"

Nah looked at him. "Perhaps. I think it's best not to dwell on that now. We'll worry about that after we marry."

"Oh? Is this already an answer?" Robin grinned.

"Oh be quiet you and go to sleep." Nah sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

The opening ceremony for the Feroxi tournament had started and the stadium was jam packed with spectators. People were cheering in the stands as the groups of fighters from each nation were came in the middle of the ring from the two entrances opposite of one another. In a boxed in area in the stands positioned between the two entrances sat the two Khans. Once the fighters had lined up in the center they began.

"Warriors! On behalf of Ferox, the Khans welcome you to the 3rd annual Feroxi tournament! We look forward to intense and skillful fights between these selected fighters representing each nation! On that note, let me set some ground rules for the fighters. One, there is to be no killing or fatal wounds. Either disable you're opponent or knock them out. Two, respect each other. A warrior cannot and will not gain honor by simply skill alone. Three, fight to the best of your ability. We're here to see some top notch fighting and not some half-assed act. That being said, LET THE TOURNAMENT COMMENCE!"

The entire stadium erupted with cheers as the fighters went off to their specified preparation rooms. This was a knockout tournament with one on one bouts. The drawings for the fights were random and sometimes had people of the same nation sparring against one another. The majority of the people knocked out in the first round were Plegians. Some Valmese warriors lost their battles as well as some of the Feroxi. The 3 Chon'sin warriors all made it through. As for the Shepherds, all had advanced sans Vaike. Being his usual idiotic self, he let the opponent get the better of him and was easily outsmarted and outplayed. Robin outsmarted his opponent and predicted his movements, launching a gale of wind from his new sword to blast the opponent into the arena wall. Frederick did what he always does and just tackled the opponent head on and utterly dominate his foe. Even Ricken, the youngest of the Shepherds had easily triumphed over his opponent, thanks to Robin's teachings that is. Kellam's fight was the most mysterious. The opposing Valmese warrior was wondering where his opponent was until he was knocked unconscious. The audience was completely dumbfounded as they just saw the Valmese warrior fall to the ground randomly.

The second day of the tournament came and most of the shepherds had made it through. Miriel, Brady (*for my story he's a sage*), Inigo, Laurent, Henry, Libra, Yarne, Gaius, Panne, and Owain had been knocked out. Finally it came to Robin's battle for the day. He listened as the announcer started speaking.

"IN THE LEFT ENTRANCE WE HAVE THE MYSTERIOUS FEROXI WARRIOR FYRIL!"

A small figure with a plain red hooded cloak walked out of the left entrance. In her hand she held a Levin sword and there was a yellow Thoron tome clipped to her belt. You could only see her mouth and part of an eye with the hood up which gave off an eerie feeling. People shuddered at the look, but quickly forgot about it when the announcer spoke again.

"AND IN THE RIGHT ENTRANCE, YOU KNOW HIM WELL. WITH EXCEPTIONAL SKILL AND AN EVEN GREATER INTELLIGENCE, WE HAVE GRANDMASTER ROBIN OF YLISSE!"

The entire crowd erupted into cheers as Robin walked out, donning his mother's cloak which he had retailored to look good as new. He carried Lyralei in his right hand and held a Thoron tome in his left hand as well.

"Hello there." Robin greeted the young girl. "Shall we begin?"

Fyril only nodded her head. She immediately brought her Levin sword up and aimed a bolt of electricity at Robin while shooting a second one to his right. He quickly spun to the right as to avoid it and retaliated at the second bolt by swinging Lyralei. A beam of wind emitted from the sword and the two attacks collided, canceling each other out.

"You are well trained to predict movements like that." Robin said.

"I learned from the best." Fyril simply replied, charging in at Robin.

Fyril clipped her Levin sword to her belt and brought out her Thoron tome. Robin was prepared for a blast to head her way, but got something completely different. She charged a shot, but instead of releasing it she molded it. It wrapped around her arm and acted as a gauntlet. Robin widened his eyes as she dashed forward aiming a punch straight to his face. He could feel the killing intent in the attack. Stumbling backwards and bringing up his sword for defense, Fyril instantly dissipated the electrical discharge on her arm. Robin was confused and his mind was racing as to what to do next. What did come next was something completely unorthodox. Fyril brought her hands together and made a loud clap in front of his face, sending a shock through his head due to his heightened senses. Out of instinct Robin bit down on his tongue as he slid backwards.

"Ehhh?!" Fyril frowned. "Darn, I thought that would work."

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down. Anybody else and that'd probably would've worked."

"More huh?" Fyril grinned under her cloak. "Alright, try this on for size!"

Fyril discarded her cloak and underneath was a young girl with flowing brown hair going down to her shoulders. She looked very similar to Nah, only slightly shorter and resting on her chest was a dark blue stone. _"Another dragonstone+! I thought only one existed!" Robin thought. "Hmm…this'll be harder than I thought."_ Fyril held the dragonstone+ in her hand and circles of magic started to seep out from under her. Her hair fluttered as the circles made gusts of wind. She transformed into a large manakete rivaling Nah's form, but instead in a dark blue version. Sucking in air, she sent a ball of energy straight at Robin who held up Lyralei to block, only to be pushed back far enough to touch the wall. The crowd stared at the manakete. This was utterly insane. First it seemed like a young inexperienced girl going up against one of the best fighters in the world, but now it's a lone tactician taking on a great dragon. It got oddly quiet as they watched the fight intently. Robin took out his Thoron tome and started tossing charges up into the air. After the 7th one, he started swinging Lyralei in a pattern. The beams of wind that came out started arcing every which way and eventually Fyril was completely surrounded by wind and thunder magic. She started firing blasts of energy to dispel the magic, but those were intercepted by Robin's Lyralei as he used the wind gales to bring Fyril's energy blasts into his own artillery.

"You said you learned from the best. Then let me pass something onto you." Robin started. "No matter how strong you become, your own strength…"

"Is your greatest weakness." Fyril finished, transforming back into her human form.

"W-what?"

"My own strength is my greatest weakness. This is the lesson you taught me…father." Fyril said and then turned to the announcer. "I concede this match."

At this point everyone in the stands were completely dumbfounded. People stared with blank faces and jaws dropped as they watched Robin dispel all the attacks and stare at the young girl.

"So I'm going to just repeat myself…What?"

"Oh come on father!" Fyril said, running forward and wrapping her arms around Robin. "After all this time searching I've finally found you and you don't even recognize me?"

Robin was completely stupefied and he looked over to the right arena entrance to see Nah giving him a questioning look, to which he responded with a shrug.

"Well, uh, kiddo, I think we should talk about this elsewhere." Robin said, awkwardly holding the girl.

"Kay!" Fyril said, bounding off towards the right arena entrance.

Robin followed and walked up to Nah who gave him a hug and was checking for any serious injuries on him. Robin chuckled as Nah fretted about anything fatal from the manakete attack. He told her to calm down and said that he was fine. Nah sighed and then turned to the young girl.

"So you're a manakete as well huh?" she asked. "Your name was Fyril?"

"Y-yeah. I'm Fyril. I have this dragonstone as a gift from my father when we went on a journey together."

"And you say that I'm your father?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Fyril chirped. "Is this mother? I never got to meet her. So this is what she looked like."

As Fyril was admiring Nah, Robin and Nah exchanged confused looks as they regarded the supposed daughter in front of them. Did this mean what they thought it meant?

"Hello? Helllllooo?" Fyril asked, waving a hand in front of them. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah." Nah said. "We're just a bit surprised by this. Didn't really expect it."

"Say, Fyril, or should I even call you that?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" both Fyril and Nah said at the same time.

"Your name isn't Fyril. It's Morgan."

"What?!" Nah gasped.

"H-how did you know that?" Morgan asked.

"It says on the inside of your cloak." Robin stated.

Sure enough, on the inside of her cloak there was a name tag that read 'Morgan'.

"Well, guess that secret is out. So now you basically know everything. I'm Morgan and I'm your daughter."

Robin and Nah looked at each other and sighed simultaneously. This was gonna be something to write in the books. Now they were going to have to go through the shepherds pestering them, and for Robin, the wrath of the manaketes.

 **Well alrighty then! That does it for this chapter. I hope you do enjoy how I introduced Morgan into the story. I didn't bother to include her since Robin and Nah became closer in chapter four of my story. Anyways I've been seeing more and more followers and favorites on my stories and I'm so friggin' happy about it! Makes me feel awesome! You guys are the best. I'll be sure to get out the next chapter soon and also the next chapter to "All we want is to be loved". I will include more fights from the tournament in the next chapter, focus on how Morgan is going to fit in with the shepherds (I'm thinking of still calling her by her alias, Fyril. I've always found that name pretty.), Robin and Nah's relationship, and perhaps you'll get a premise to when the elders may return (No promises :P). Well then I'm going to stop for this chapter and I'll see you guys in whatever chapter I post next. HunterInTheNight out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gawd damn I live! Sorry everyone I've had some shit happen over the past month. Arguments with my parents, as if that's new. I've never really seen eye to eye with them at all and things have escalated to a very high degree. Long story short, I'm surprised they never disowned me. Before you doubt me and think that this is just an excuse and trying to obtain sympathizers, no. This actually happened.**

 **So that happened, and then midterms came along which thankfully I aced. And the last thing that delayed my uploading was that my friend's dog ran into my laptop charger and tore the chord, connected to the AC adapter, out of its socket. So I finally got my new one today and this is my first order of business.**

 **Anyways…**

 **Hello again. This is the HunterInTheNight. Thank you for the support on the previous chapter as well as support on the supposed one-shot. I'm uploading this chapter before that since I do think I'll have to extend it in order to get the emotions to really speak in the other story. Anyways, I'm going to cut this short since there isn't much to talk about and just get on with writing the story.**

The Shepherds had all gathered in the mess hall and Robin was near the end of the table with Nah to his right and Fyril to his left. He asked her what name she wanted them to call her and she said that she wanted to be called Fyril. The reason was that she had been in Ferox for a few years at this point and everyone knew her as the mysterious warrior Fyril. Thus, she wanted to keep the name that she held dear. Chrom and Sumia as well as Nowi and Gregor were sitting with them at the table and Chrom looked to Robin.

"So Robin," Chrom started. "Care to tell the rest of us how this happened?"

"Tell you how what happened?"

Chrom simply pointed to Fyril.

"She's apparently our daughter according to what she's told us. Her name is Morgan, but she prefers to be called Fyril since it's the name she goes by here in Ferox."

The Shepherds who hadn't seen Fyril yet all stared at her. They had been wondering who this new girl was with Robin. Some even thought that Nah would've been really angry with Robin for being with another woman, but when they saw that Nah was acting perfectly normal they were confused to say the least. Hearing Robin's words quelled their curiosity.

"Oh Rooobin!" a sing-song voice sounded behind him.

Robin instantly froze in place and turned around to see Nowi, who seemingly teleported behind him, with a creepy smile as she stared at him. He paled and his blood froze despite his heart starting to race.

"Would you care to tell me what you've been doing to my daughter?" she whispered.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Robin stuttered. "We haven't done anything like that."

"Mother please calm down." Nah said, trying to hold back her mother.

"Nah, honey, stay out of this. I need to teach Robin a lesson." Nowi said, channeling power into her Dragonstone.

"You stay away from father, Aunt Nowi!" Fyril said, holding onto Robin. "Father would never do anything wrong like that."

"Come Nowi. Gregor believe Robin is innocent. He is honest man. Would not do that to daughter without consent."

"Gregor! You're supposed to be on my side!" Nowi said, shocked.

"Gregor only speak what he think is true."

"No!" Nowi said, going full manakete form. "Robin needs to learn not to touch my daughter like that."

Nowi lunged her head forward with her jaws ready to snap. Robin held up his arms in defense and Nowi's jaw met his arms. She bit down and Robin clenched his teeth. At that moment Nah finally snapped. She channeled energy into her dragonstone and went into manakete form, proceeding to headbutt her mother away from Robin. Nowi flew backwards and broke through a wall. Nah changed back into her human form and glared at her mother.

"How dare you attack Robin like that?!" she seethed. "Don't ever do that again!"

Nah took Robin out of the dining hall and back to their room. The Shepherds all stared at what had just happened, clearly having second thoughts about messing with the family of manaketes. Nah told Fyril to stay with Chrom and Sumia for the time being, asking them to introduce her to the rest of the Shepherds. Back in Robin and Nah's room, Nah started to clean Robin's wounds and bandage them up, all the while the two kept silent.

"Are you alright?" Nah asked as she finished wrapping up the wounds.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a flesh wound."

"Yes, but mother shouldn't have done that to you."

"I know you care for me. But look at it from her point of view. She's just being a protective mother. Think, what would you do if someone seemingly had a child with our daughter?"

Nah was quiet for a second. "I'd probably do the same thing."

"See? No harm done. All we need to do is get Nowi to see that this was a misunderstanding."

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"Fyril is our daughter, but we're not even married."

Robin thought for a moment. "The only possible reason I can think of is that she's our future daughter, though I'm not sure why she doesn't say anything of the sort. Does she perhaps not know?"

"Maybe." Nah replied. "Perhaps she had amnesia like you and instead ended up in Ferox like you did in Ylisse."

"That's a possible reason. Perhaps we can ask her about this later."

Nah simply nodded and felt her eyes start to close.

"Tired?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." she said softly.

Robin picked her up and laid her on the bed, lying next to her.

"Get some sleep. We'll deal with the others later."

Nah didn't respond verbally, instead she just snuggled into Robin's embrace and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Later that day the Shepherds finally saw Robin and Nah out and about again. The first person to notice them was Fyril as she ran out of the group and crashed into Robin.

"Father! There you are!" She fired off. "Where were you and mother? Are you alright? Did anything bad happen? What of your injuries?"

Robin and Nah gave each other a bemused look. Their daughter was just as fretful as Nah.

"Calm down Fyril. Your mother and I are fine. We were just resting in our room."

"Oh. Okay!" Fyril chirped. "I'm going to go join the others now!"

Fyril left as quickly as she arrived and ran over to where the other future children were. It seemed that she fit in right off the bat. Robin and Nah looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Robin?" Nowi asked, coming up to the two.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have lost my head like that. I just…"

"Nowi, just stop." Robin said. "It's fine. You were just being a protective mother. If anything I should be the one apologizing for not making this clear in the first place."

Nowi nodded and in mere seconds had her usual smile back on her face. _"She sure does forgive and forget quickly." Robin thought._ The rest of the shepherds had joined the four as they felt the tension in the air lessen. They started to chat like it was a normal day with the usual story-telling, made up scenarios by Cynthia, etc. Then out of the blue Sumia decided to ask Robin and Nah a question that everyone wondered the answer to.

"So Robin, Nah. I think a lot of us would want to know how you two became a thing. Care to enlighten us?"

Robin and Nah looked at each other, both blushing. After a few exchanges of looks they nodded and began to tell the rest of the shepherds the events starting with when Nah saved Robin from Grima and gave him the opportunity he needed to end the war. They were all astonished to hear that Nah was the person who had stunned Grima for that long after Chrom was taken out and Robin was on his last legs because even the special weapons like Yewfelle and Gugnir couldn't do much. Nah also pulled out the letter that Robin had left her when he left Ylisse and showed it to them. The next part told was her finding Robin on the ship headed to Valm and at the mention of them sharing a bed right off the bat almost immediately set Nowi off on a rampage. Thankfully Gregor was quick to the draw and quickly held Nowi down and calmed her. Both Robin and Nah admitted that they had feelings prior to fight with Grima, but never really acted on them. Being together on the boat brought them closer together and spending time in Chon'sin together had really sealed it. They found time to help around the town and be with each other always. There was no super, special, fancy date. It just was something that they had accepted. They were close to each other and acted upon those feelings.

 _*Flashback*_

" _We should end here for the day." Robin called to the villagers._

 _The villagers nodded and started to go their separate ways back to their houses. Some went over to the tavern to get a couple of drinks and some food. Robin wiped the sweat from his brow as he put away the last of the tools in the storage shed they built._

" _You guys did quite a bit today." a voice remarked._

 _Robin turned to see Nah toss a towel in his direction. He caught it, nodding his thanks, and wiped himself down._

" _Yeah. We should be able to finish the smithy by tomorrow. If not tomorrow then definitely by Tuesday."_

" _Well you can worry about that tomorrow. Come on, let's go get cleaned up and then we can get something to eat." Nah said._

 _The two of them headed back to their room in the castle and about 30 minutes later the two of them had freshened up and were walking towards the tavern to get some food from the bar. They sat down in one of the tables to the far right side, hoping to avoid the more than boisterous people in the middle of the tavern. One of the waitresses came over to take their order. Seeing Robin, the waitress started to act a little flirty towards him which Nah uncomfortable, but Robin paid no mind to it, ordering for himself and Nah. The waitress looked between the two of them and smiled to herself before nodding and heading over to the counter to place their orders. Robin and Nah sat there talking about the various things that had been completed in the town. Nah was having a lot of fun being around the mothers in the kitchen area. They taught her a lot about cooking and she found it easy to strike up a conversation with any one of them. Robin smiled at how happy Nah seemed when she talked about this. Soon the waitress came back over with their orders and set them down. While Nah looked at the food the waitress quickly leaned down next to Robin's ear and whispered…_

" _Why are you so tentative? Just go for it."_

 _Robin immediately blushed and he lowered his head. Nah looked confused as she looked over to see Robin blushing and the waitress wink at him as if encouraging him. She dismissed it and the two ate their meal, talking about what they had been talking about before. After finishing they decided to go on a walk around the town and stopped when they were at the Sakura tree which seemed to be glowing in the night sky._

" _Hey Nah?" Robin asked._

" _Yeah Robin?"_

" _Do you remember the battle with Grima?"_

 _Nah gave him a cross look. "How could I forget that? That's something that's been burned into my mind."_

" _True, you really saved my butt then. Had it not been for you we'd all have been done for."_

" _I only did what needed to be done, there's nothing special about it."_

" _Still, you saved my life…and I never really got to thank you properly for it."_

" _You came back to us despite the odds. On top of that you gave me this." Nah said as she held up the dragonstone+._

 _Robin smiled, "I guess that's true."_

" _Erm…I don't think I follow. You guess?"_

" _There was one more thing I wanted to thank you with."_

" _Wha-"_

 _In the blink of an eye Robin took Nah's hand and pulled her to him. His lips met hers as he wrapped his arms around her. Nah's eyes widened in shock until she finally caved in and melted into the kiss. She loved the feeling. It was a feeling of safety, warmth, love, completeness. She closed her eyes and leaned into Robin. After a few moments they broke apart for air and Nah leaned her head on his chest._

" _That, was something." she said softly._

" _I've been waiting to do that for a while."_

" _Does this mean…"_

" _That I've fallen for you?" Robin inquired. "Yes. I did quite a while back, but I just never found the right time."_

 _Nah smiled and pulled his head to hers, kissing Robin once more._

" _Well then I guess this is a thing now." she said._

" _I guess this is." Robin echoed._

 _*Flashback End*_

The shepherds stared at the couple with different expressions. A lot of the women were gushing over this sans two of them. Nowi was still rampaging a little and Sully wasn't one for romance. The men just grinned as now Robin finally had himself a girl. Though Vaike was sulking saying that he couldn't blackmail anymore, to which he got smacked over the head by Miriel.

"So yeah." Robin said. "That's how it happened. Nothing fancy, it just happened."

"So when's the wedding you two?" Sumia asked.

Robin and Nah looked at her in shock.

"Whoa there Sumia, we're not ready for that yet." Robin quickly replied.

"Oh come on Robin. You know it's going to happen eventually. Look at Fyril over there with the other future children." Cordelia added.

As if it were any surprise Nowi became even more triggered as she was listening to this conversation. It took Gregor bear hugging Nowi and Fyril taking away her dragonstone to keep her in place. The shepherds laughed at the scene as it looked as Nowi struggled to escape Gregor's grip. Robin felt a bit more weight on his shirt. He looked over to see a tired looking Nah.

"Well now you know our story. I think we're going to turn in for the night." Robin said, picking up Nah.

The two headed back to their room and as Robin put Nah laid Nah down on the bed a knock came at the door. He opened it to see Fyril standing there.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you father?"

Robin looked at her and smiled.

"Sure, come on, let's go for a walk since your mother's sleeping."

The two of them left the room and walked out to the area outside the castle. They stayed silent for a while just staring out into the starry night sky. Eventually Robin decided to break the ice.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Fyril didn't say anything, but just looked at her father. After a few moments of silence she started to cry and she ran up to Robin, hugging him.

"Oi, oi. What's up Fyril?" Robin wondered.

"I-I'm sorry." Fyril sobbed. "It's just that I can't believe you're here. I m-missed you so much."

Robin held his daughter and stroked the back of her head. It took a while, but eventually Fyril calmed down.

"Better?" he asked.

Fyril nodded. "Thanks father."

"So what do you mean you couldn't believe I'm here?"

"I woke up here in Ferox without any memory. I didn't know who I was until recently and since then I donned my name of Fyril. I had visions in my dreams. I didn't know who they were of. Until I saw you during the war I didn't know what to make of them. I found out that I was from the future because you and mother aren't even married yet. Then, just recently, I've started having more visions and I saw you leave. You were mind controlled by Grima and he succeeded."

"Wait, you mean that he won in your timeline?"

Fyril just nodded and Robin hugged her close. He felt her start to shake again to which he responded by giving her a small squeeze.

"It's alright. You're with us now. There's no need to go back." he chided her.

After a few more moments Fyril calmed down and Robin realized that it was quite late.

"Come on kiddo, you should sleep. It'll do you good."

Robin got up and held his hand out to his daughter. Fyril took it and looked at him.

"C-can I stay with you and mother tonight?" she asked.

Robin smiled. "Of course you can."

The two walked back to Robin and Nah's room. Nah stirred slightly when Fyril got into the bed. She opened her eyes to see Robin hanging up his coat. Wondering who the other person was she looked down to see Fyril lying next to her. She looked at Robin with a questioning look.

"She wanted to be with us tonight." he whispered. "I'll explain more tomorrow."

Nah nodded and wrapped her arms around her daughter who smiled in her sleep and snuggled up to her mother. Robin got on the opposite side and for the first time in a while Fyril was able to sleep without any trouble.

 **Well I'm going to end it there for now. I'm so sorry that I haven't been uploading. Between dealing with my parents, classes, etc. I haven't found much time to write. My main time is actually between my Aural Skills 1 and Music Theory 1 class on Monday and Wednesdays. I will do my best to pick up the pace on this and I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I mainly focused on getting Fyril(Morgan) settled into the story. The tournament will continue in the next chapter. And I think you'll like the fight I have planned out for Robin. Though who he faces is going to be left unsaid. Anyways, I'll shut up now and go start the next chapter and stuff. Well, after some sleep, since it is almost 2 in the morning for me. That's why I have my name. Anyways, HunterInTheNight, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know that I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry I've been trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. I'm in the predicament of taking a music major, and then losing the same love for music that I had and now I don't know what path I should choose. Though I still have to do the work and whatnot.**

 **Also, I know that I did have thanksgiving break, but the problem was I had to start studying for finals. I'm actually in the middle of finals at this moment XD. Anyways, thank you to those who have stuck around and here's chapter 7 of this story. I'll be writing the other stories chapters as soon as possible. Finals don't end for me until next Thursday so I have a lot to do. Anyways, time to get the tournament to continue and for a guest to show up.**

"Father, Faaaaatherrrr…" a voice said.

Robin opened his eyes to see a blur of brown hair in his face. He blinked a few times to see that it was his Fyril sitting on top of him.

"Come on Father!" she chirped. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Alright, alright." Robin yawned. "I'm up."

Fyril got off Robin and hopped off the bed, proceeding to repeat the process to Nah. Robin watched in amusement as Nah woke up a little bit cranky until she realized that it was Fyril. With both of them awake Fyril bounded out of the room, calling for them to hurry up to the mess hall.

"That girl, so full of energy." Nah sighed.

"I think she gets it from your mother." Robin responded. "If memory serves me correctly she loved to just run around camp playing games."

"Oh, don't even remind me. Sometimes my mother would be playing games while the rest of us were going through Frederick hell camp."

The two laughed over this and quickly got changed for the day. Robin was set to fight his next opponent in the 3rd round in the afternoon. They made their way over to the mess hall where the first thing they saw was their daughter waving her arms, trying to signal them. They chuckled and made their way over to the table, grabbing food for themselves. Nothing out of the ordinary happened other than Vaike actually winning an argument with Stahl over something completely ridiculous. Robin didn't even remember what they were arguing about since it was so pointless.

* * *

Finally the battles were upon them. The first had been one of the Chon'sin warriors against Frederick. The Shepherds were impressed by how well the Chon'sin warrior held his own against Frederick as he even started to push him back. Though one small mistake became a fatal one as he overextended his attack and Frederick too the match in that instant. Bringing his arm down and his sword up, he disarmed the Chon'sin warrior and rendered him defenseless. The second math had been a couple Feroxi myrmidons. Most of the citizens watching the tournament couldn't follow the movements of the fighters. The two myrmidons were darting around the arena taking few, key moments to lash out and go for a strike. After a while one of them finally tired out and allowed a hit in on him due to fatigue. Finally it was Robin's turn to fight, and his fight would be a long one.

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD ROUND OF TODAY'S FIGHTS! IN THE LEFT ENTRANCE WE ONCE AGAIN HAVE THE TACTICIAN OF YLISSE!" the announcer's voice rebounded throughout the arena.

Robin walked into the stadium with a thoron tome clipped to his belt as well as Lyralei in its sheath. The crowd cheered as he walked to the center of the arena, awaiting his opponent.

"HIS QUICK WIT AND HIGH INTELLIGENCE HAS GOTTEN HIM THIS FAR, BUT HE'LL NEED MORE THAN THAT TO TRIUMPH OVER HIS OPPONENT. IN THE RIGHT ENTRANCE WE HAVE THE PRODIGY HIMSELF…LON'QU OF FEROX!"

The Feroxi warriors erupted in cheer as Lon'Qu walked out of the arena entrance. Robin smiled as he looked at Lon'Qu. They met in the middle, grinned at each other and shook hands. The Shepherds were surprised as they never really saw Lon'Qu grin when he was with them.

"So…" Robin started.

"Here we are again." Lon'Qu finished.

"Yup, just like those training sessions."

"Well, shall we finish this?" Lon'Qu said, drawing his sword.

"Let's do this." Robin agreed, drawing Lyralei from its sheath and taking out his thoron tome.

Lon'Qu lowered his body with his sword held up to eye level. Robin backed up a couple of steps and stood with Lyralei pointing down and his book open at his chest. The gong rang and Lon'Qu wasted no time in closing the gap between them. Robin jumped backwards and swung his sword, sending a gust of wind straight at Lon'Qu. Lon'Qu tucked in his arms and at the last second he spun in the opposite direction of the wind, creating a space of air between them. Without missing a beat he landed and pushed off again towards Robin. He swung his sword in an arc and was met with a wall of lightning which forced him to back off as it shocked him. Robin kept playing it safe and sent smaller bolts of electricity and wind gales at Lon'Qu who could do nothing but sit back and defend himself. Robin gave him no rest as he kept up the constant barrage of attacks. Hoping to bait him, Robin left one small opening on his right side. He saw Lon'Qu look there and smirk. He stopped his attacks and the two just stared at each other.

"So you're not taking the bait huh?" Robin grinned.

Lon'Qu smirked. "I've sparred with you to know your mind tricks Robin. Now come on, let's get serious."

"As you wish."

Robin held up his left hand and the Thoron tome started to levitate. From out of his cloak he pulled out three more tomes. One was a Rexcalibur tome, the other a Bolganone tome, and the last a Nosferatu tome. The four books all started to float and circle Robin. Each one charging a different color of magic energy. Lon'Qu smiled as he saw Robin was going all out. In response he sheathed his katana and took out his dual Wakizashi. They had shorter range than the katana, but proved to be more prominent in dual wielding. This time Robin was the one to kick things off. He lifted his left arm and the books around him glowed. A barrage of fireballs, lightning bolts, wind gales, and shadow balls flew towards Lon'Qu who began to cut his way through. Lon'Qu weaved his way through the onslaught looking as if he was dancing through it. The audience watched in awe as Lon'Qu made his motions seem so natural. Only a minute had passed until Lon'Qu was within slashing distance of Robin. He kicked off the ground and vaulted over Robin, landing behind him. Bringing his right sword up he was met with Robin blocking with Lyralei. As Lon'Qu brought his other sword down Robin spun and moved his left hand. Before the sword could reach him he launched a Nosferatu. The purple and black symbols encircled Lon'Qu's body like a snake coiling around its prey. Lon'Qu gritted his teeth as he felt his energy being taken from him. As a last minute effort he was able to bring his right arm back and hit the symbols with his sword. The spell broke and evaporated away as Lon'Qu jumped back, landing on one knee.

"Damn, thought I had you on that one." he said while panting.

Robin grinned. "You were saying you knew my mind tricks, yet you let me bring you into one again."

"Hmph." Lon'Qu said. "I suppose you're right. I'll have to train harder."

Lon'Qu sheathed his swords and walked up to Robin. The two shook hands and grinned at each other.

"Looks like you win this time." Lon'Qu said as he turned to the announcer. "I surrender this fight."

The announcer nodded and looked to the crowd. "By means of surrender, Lon'Qu has withdrawn from this match. The winner is ROBIN OF YLISSE!"

The crowd erupted as Robin and Lon'Qu took their leave of the stadium. Robin walked out of the ring to be greeted by a figure barreling into him. He had the wind knocked out of him and fell on his back. Looking up, he saw Fyril sitting on top of him.

"Congratulations Father! I knew you could beat Uncle Lon'Qu! How did you do that thing with four magic tomes?! I want to know! Can you teach me that someday?" Fyril asked in a never ending stream of questions.

"Well I can't really do anything with you pinning me down like this huh?" Robin joked.

Fyril made a pouting face, but complied and got off of Robin. He got up and started to dust himself off till he felt someone helping to dust off his back. He turned to see Nah standing there.

"Hey Nah." he greeted her.

"Hold still, you're back is still so dusty." Nah scolded him, turning him back around.

After a few moments she finally turned him back around.

"There, no more dust." she said.

"You done?"

"Yes."

Robin chuckled. "Good."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Nah who returned the embrace. Out of the blue they felt something wedge itself between them and they looked down to see their future daughter grinning at the two. The smiled and brought her into a family hug which only resulted in Fyril laughing and telling them to let her go.

"Come on you three," Chrom said as he walked over to them. "You guys can do this later."

"Aww come on Chrom." Sumia chided. "Let a girl spend time with her parents."

"Yeah Uncle Chrom!" Fyril called. "We're just having fun!"

"I know Fyril." Chrom sighed. "Though I'd figure that you'd do this after Robin cleans himself. I can smell it over here."

"I wouldn't be talking when it comes to keeping clean Chrom." Sumia said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Everyone laughed at Chrom who was trying to keep a straight face. They all left the waiting area and Robin went to clean himself after the fight. He took a quick bath and once he was in fresh clothes he sat down on the bed. Nah walked into the room and saw him.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired. Using four tomes at once really pushes me to the limit. I tried five before when I was training with Lon'Qu, but that didn't end well."

"Well that's what you get for not being careful."

"What, it's a fight. Sometimes you have to go a bit farther in order to win a fight."

"Yes, but this is simply a tournament."

"Don't worry about it." Robin said, grabbing Nah and bringing her to sit on his lap. "I'll be fine."

Nah leaned back on him. "You know I'm going to worry. It's in my nature to."

"Yes, yes. I know that."

Nah sighed in content as she rested in Robin's embrace. She never got tired of the warm feeling it gave her. The two fell asleep again in their room, keeping content in each other's company.

* * *

"Hmph. That damned tactician's skill is sharp as ever." a voice griped.

"Figures, he doesn't need to worry about a war but he still trained." another added.

"That won't change our plans." a third voice said. "We will bring him to his knees to pay for what he's done."

* * *

Robin woke with a sudden jerk which startled Nah.

"Hey," she asked. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a bad feeling. Like someone was planning something against me."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised with those council members still missing."

"Don't remind me. I still get the feeling that they'll show up out of the blue."

"It'll be fine. No matter what I'll be there beside you."

Robin kissed her head. "Thanks. Come on, I think it's time for dinner."

Nah nodded and the two got up to leave the room. As Robin opened the door a yelp was heard followed by a thump as Robin was pushed to the ground for the second time that day. Fyril was right outside their door and didn't expect them to open it up right away.

"Oww…" Fyril mumbled, rubbing her head.

"You two alright?" Nah asked.

Fyril instantly forgot about the pain and smiled. "Mother, Father! I came to get you for dinner!"

"Ah, alright. Thank you dear."

"Well, I'd love to attend, if I could get up." Robin chuckled.

Fyril instantly jumped off him. "Sorry father."

"Don't worry about it. Come on."

The three set off towards the mess hall, but something seemed off. Robin kept looking around everywhere as he felt a presence of sorts. He thought he saw something move in the shadows, but it vanished as quickly as he noticed it. He decided to ignore it and continue on with his family. They sat down in the mess hall with the Shepherds and were chatting with people as per usual. Out of the blue, a knife flew straight down and landed right between Robin's fingers. Everyone stopped and stared at the knife while Robin didn't dare move a muscle. Pulling the knife out of the table, he inspected it. It was just a simple kitchen knife, so it didn't seem like anyone attacking him.

"Hold on Robin." Chrom said.

Chrom reached over and plucked something that was stuck to the end of the knife. A small piece of paper with some writing scrawled on it.

"Is that a note?" Robin asked. "What's it say?"

Chrom unfolded the note. "Be prepared, you damned tactician."

Everyone at the table who heard it was confused. Who would give Robin a note like this? Even if it was the rogue council members they would've noticed had they returned.

"Hmph. I'm going to assume it's some prank that is just going to be annoying to deal with." Robin concluded.

The rest of the Shepherds nodded, thinking that that'd be the best option. Later that night, Robin was out on a walk around the Feroxi castle as he was clearing his mind. A rustle sounded behind him and he whipped his head around, only to find nothing there. He shook his head and continued walking. He heard the rustle again and when he turned, something came flying at him. He moved his head to the side just in time for a knife to fly straight by his face and into the tree. He heard a yell and was tackled to the ground, barely having time to register what was happening.

"You…" a voice growled.

Robin looked up to see a silhouette of a person. He gulped as he felt something sharp against his neck.

"You took her away from us." the voice sounded female.

"Erm…" Robin started. "I don't know what you mean. Who did I take away?"

The person didn't say anything further and just let her words sink in.

"Are you going to tell me?" Robin asked.

"Nah." the person said, getting off of Robin, but still holding the blade to his throat.

"You mean you're not going to tell…wait, oh, you meant Nah." Robin sighed. "What do you mean Lucina?"

The figure gasped as she walked out into the moonlight.

"How?" she asked.

"Simple. I know that blade very well. Chrom used it all the time and before my skills were up to par he would always throw a finishing blow at my neck." Robin explained. "Had you used any regular blade you would've fooled me. Now would you mind telling me what this is about?"

"Return Nah to us at once."

"Come again? What does this have to do with Nah?"

"You took her from us. From the future children. You weren't even supposed to know us. Now you have a future child that belongs to a future child." she ranted. "Do you know what will happen to the timelines? You could've created another universe for all we know. Nothing good is going to come out of this."

"You done?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you're done."

"Robin, you're not listening to what I'm saying."

"And just what are you saying?" a voice came from behind Lucina.

Lucina whipped around to see Nah standing there in a pale blue night gown.

"Umm…Hi Nah. What are you doing out so late?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Also why do you have your sword at Robin's neck?"

"L-listen Nah, I can explain." Lucina stuttered, withdrawing her sword.

"Well?" Nah raised her eyebrow. "You gonna start?"

"H-he took you away from us."

Nah sighed and shook her head. "I know what you're saying. I heard everything from before."

"What?"

"It was past the time that Robin usually returns from taking walks and I got worried, so I left the room and found this." Nah explained. "Look, Lucina. I know that we weren't supposed to be involved with the shepherds as not to tamper with the timelines, but you of all people should know that that wasn't going to work, especially since you were the first to join them. I'm not giving up on Robin. I love him and I don't regret anything."

Nah walked over to Robin, checking his neck where Falchion had left a small cut. Robin told her not to worry about it so much, but Nah's natural instinct caused her to fuss over the tiny injury. Lucina sighed as she watched the two.

"I guess I can't change your mind. Very well then." Lucina said, turning to leave. "Sorry to have troubled you."

Robin and Nah stood there as they watched Lucina walk back into the castle. They both sighed and decided to retire to their room for the night. They knew the risks with having a relationship especially with the timelines but they didn't mind it at all. They had each other and nothing was going to take them apart.

 **You thought that the council would attack didn't you? :P Just kidding. Hopefully I surprised a few of you people. Anyways I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Finals in college are crazy for me. I honestly shouldn't be uploading at this hour since I have 3 finals tomorrow, but I'm the HunterInTheNight and I always upload at like 1 or 2 in the morning. I will try and get the chapters to my other stories uploaded. I end my finals on Thursday so I can start writing more after then. Thank you to those who have stuck around and for those who support my stories. It's something that's made me extremely happy and has gotten me through a lot in this first semester of college. So I thank you sincerely.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. I'm finally back on this thing. I'm not going to try and make excuses for my absence. College stuff and not much of a drive to write during the year. Anyways I'm going to shut up and get to the story. If you read the outro to this chapter I'll explain a bit more of why I was gone.**

It had been three days since the incident with Lucina. Thankfully there were no more threats and everyone could relax and enjoy the tournament in peace. Robin rose through the ranks and ended up in the finals. His opponent wasn't surprising at all. Chrom had been the one other person to go undefeated. He even brought down the supposedly unstoppable Frederick. Their battle was tomorrow and Robin was doing a bit of last minute training in one of the basement training rooms. Flavia had given him access to this room as she knew he would want to practice his magic. He had his four tomes circling him and was channeling his magic energy through them. The Nosferatu tome cast a dark shade around him so that you could only see the other magic through the darkness. The Bolganone tome created fireball after fireball slowly merging them into one. The Thoron tome released bolt after bolt which started to circle the tome which eventually just looked like a glowing ball of electricity in the air. Finally his Rexcalibur tome started to create wind vortexes around everything, containing it so that no stray magic would hit anyone. The entire training room began to shake as Robin increased his magic power more and more. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead as he struggled to keep his magic channel going. He had been holding it for 10 minutes at this point, slowly increasing his output every minute.

"Robin?" a voice called from the door.

The person didn't get a response they watched Robin continue to channel his magic for another five minutes before finally tiring himself out. The magic dissipated and Robin sunk to his knees with his tomes scattering around him.

"It's not good to push yourself so much, you know." the person called while walking over to him. "Especially if your battle is tomorrow."

Robin turned to see Nah walking towards him, holding a towel and a tray with bread and water. She handed him the towel first and then the food. Both of which Robin graciously accepted.

"I just wanted to test my limits. I can go all out with all four tomes for fifteen minutes now."

Nah's eyes widened. "Robin! All four tomes?! Isn't that a bit much?"

"Well, perhaps it can be, but it went well when I used it against Lon'Qu."

"Yes, I know that…" Nah stopped and sighed. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

Robin laughed and pulled his girl towards himself, bringing her into an embrace.

"No need to worry. I know my limits and I'll stop when it gets to be too much."

"Good. Because if you don't stop yourself you're going to get an earful from me and quite possibly our daughter as well."

Robin chuckled. "Duly noted."

The two sat there for another half hour talking about the tournament before cleaning up and heading back to their room. Robin went to take a quick shower as Nah put on her nightgown. They settled in for the night and Robin tried to stay up a bit later and read a book, but Nah wasn't going to have any of it. She told him he needed to sleep if he were to be fighting tomorrow. Robin was about to protest until he saw the look that she was giving him. He sighed and set his book down, blew out the lamp, and settled down in the bed. Satisfied, Nah made herself comfortable in Robin's embrace.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S BEEN A LONG TOURNAMENT, BUT WE ARE FINALLY AT THE GRAND FINALS!" the announcer boomed, causing the crowd to cheer. "FOR OUR FINALISTS, WE HAVE TWO PEOPLE FROM THE SAME COUNTRY! FIRST UP, PLEASE WELCOME LORD CHROM OF YLISSTOL!"

Chrom walked into the stadium with his right hand in the air waving to people as his left hand rested on the hilt of Falchion. The crowd cheered loudly as he walked to the center of the arena. He looked over to the other entrance and smirked as he saw his opponent smiling at him.

"AND NOW, PLEASE WELCOME LORD CHROM'S OPPONENT. YOU KNOW HIM WELL, CHROM'S GRAND MASTER TACTICIAN. PLEASE WELCOME ROBIN!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, drowning out the announcer as Robin calmly walked out to meet Chrom in the middle of the stadium.

"Seems like the crowd is playing favorites." Chrom joked.

"Heh, I'd be lying if I said I didn't mind that." Robin chuckled.

"Well, you ready for this? Ylisstol already won this tournament, but…"

"We're not just going to end there. Let's do this."

Chrom drew Falchion while Chrom held his Levin sword in his right hand and his Bolganone tome in his left.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered as Chrom wasted no time in dropping into a stance and dashing forward. He brought his sword underneath and tried for an upward slash, only to be met by Robin's Levin sword. The two struggled against each other before Chrom finally was able to kick off the ground and disengage.

"Come on Chrom." Robin teased him. "You know that's not going to work."

Chrom just smiled and charged straight back at Robin. It was the exact same stance and motions, but at the last moment, Chrom flipped his hands so that he was holding his sword backwards. Without the blade extended, Robin's Levin sword only served to block thin air as Chrom swung with Falchion. Robin's eyes widened as he let himself fall backwards as the sword passed an inch from his coat. He followed the momentum and placed his hand on the ground, flipping back onto his feet.

"What were you saying before?" Chrom laughed.

* * *

 _*in the areas around the stadium*_

"Hey!" a guard yelled at a cloaked man. "This area is off limits."

The cloaked man took off his hood, showing that he was an elder.

"I'm terribly sorry, I just got lost wandering around the castle."

"Oh, well I can help you then. Where are you headed."

"I was going to the tournament match,, but I think I took a wrong turn."

"Alright then. Just head back the way you came and take the first left. That'll lead you to the main stadium entrance."

The elder suddenly dropped to his knees, alarming the guard as he rushed over to check if the man was alright. Just as the guard knelt down beside him, the elder pulled out a knife on him and stabbed him in the heart. The guard looked at the elder, tumbling to the ground..

"People are idiots these days." the elder muttered.

He pulled out a small gem and held it up to his mouth.

"We have entrance. Tell the units to move in." he said.

* * *

Robin grumbled as he held up his Levin sword and Bolganone tome. His magic started to build and flare around him. Robin steeled his gaze and looked at Chrom with a smirk on his face. Orbs started to form around him. One by one they appeared and circled his body. Once the number hit eight they shot up into the sky. Chrom looked up waiting for an aerial bombardment from above. Though he didn't have to wait at all. His instincts caused him to raise his sword as a bolt of lightning barely missed him by a centimeter. Robin stood there with a grin on his face and a lit up Levin sword. Chrom readied a charge, but Robin kept the bolts coming towards him. All he could do was just deflect them and slowly move forward. He got about ten paces in front of him until a wall of fire erupted in his face. Chrom jumped back, almost to the same place that he started, but that was the perfect distance. Robin flicked his wrist and the eight flaming orbs from before fell in formation surrounding Chrom. They blew up simultaneously and formed a pillar of fire, trapping Chrom in place. Not missing a beat, Robin switched out his current weapons and pulled out his Thoron and Rexcalibur tome. He began to charge the Thoron tome and expelled winds from the Rexcalibur tomes to keep the fire pillar going strong. Jumping off the ground, he gave himself a final push with an air blast reaching the top of the flames. Grinning he put the finishing touch on his combo and fired the Thoron straight down. The explosion came and smoke covered the entire arena. Robin stared at Chrom, waiting to see the result. Instead of being greeted by an unconscious Chrom a sword blade came out of the smoke. Robin pulled back, but tripped, causing the sword to leave a small cut in the side of his arm. Chrom stood there, covered in bruises and burns, but he was grinning like a madman.

"Man that was close." Chrom laughed. "You must be losing your touch."

Robin pushed himself away with a small wind blast and flipped to land on his feet.

"Perhaps. I haven't been doing too much fighting in the past year or so."

"Really?" Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like it."

"Please, you flatter me." Robin put away his tomes and brought out Lyralei. "Now what say we make this more interesting."

"Oh?" Chrom smirked. "Well alright then. Let's see what Lon'Qu taught you."

* * *

"Hahaha!" Flavia threw her head back. "Now that's the mark of a warrior. I approve of his choice."

Basilio nodded in agreement. "Let's see how his training pays off."

Lon'Qu, who was sitting with the Khans, smirked as he saw Robin take a stance. He had made a hybrid between Lon'Qu's stance and his own. Robin had both knees bent inwards and his feet were shoulder-width apart. This made it easier for Robin to react from any direction.

* * *

Over with the future children. They were cheering on the two combatants. Though Cynthia was going a bit overboard competing with Fyril. The two of them were arguing back and forth over who would win, each boasting that their father was superior to the other. When they saw Chrom come out of the magic still alive and kicking Cynthia cheered even more. Fyril was about to call out to her father when a hand quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes widened as she was quickly taken away. She was blindfolded and gagged as her kidnapper brought her to the underground area of the arena. She looked up to see two masked men with her dragonstone in their hand. They tied her to one of the chairs and grinned, telling her to stay quiet until the show started. She sat there, horrified as she tried to imagine what they were going to do.

* * *

Back in the arena Chrom and Robin were going back and forth. Chrom would pressure Robin with stronger, deliberate strikes until Robin finally parried him and started to spin his body as he delivered quicker jabs and swipes at Chrom. Chrom brought his sword up and grounded his foot down, breaking Robin's momentum as he stumbled backwards. He followed up with a horizontal strike to Robin's exposed abdomen, but missed as Robin twisted his body and kicked Chrom's arm, diverting the hit. The two kept it going until Chrom tried for a stab to the body. Robin stuck his sword in the ground and planted his left foot on the flat of Chrom's falchion and pushed down. Balancing on Lyralei he used his right foot and hooked it behind Chrom's hand and pulled back. The motion put Chrom's hand in an awkward position as he was forced to let go. Robin flipped the sword into his left and pulled out his silver sword from the ground.

"I believe I win." he smiled.

Chrom gave him a shocked look, but then he smiled.

"You sure you haven't been training?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Perhaps not my sword skills, but my magic yes."

Chrom turned to the announcer. "I surrender, Robin has bested me in this match."

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE WINNER OF THE FEROX TOURNAMENT IS ROBIN OF YLISSE!"

The crowd roared with cheers as they saw Robin raise his fist into the air. Cynthia was depressed that her father had lost, but Lucina reminded her that their father fought with everything he had. Robin was just a crafty fighter. Cynthia perked up again and joined her friends once again in cheering for Robin.

"Tell me something." Chrom said, walking over to Robin. "How in the world did you pull off that last move?"

Robin handed him back Falchion. "I'm not too sure myself to be honest. You know when it comes to a battle like this there isn't much time to think. So my strategy is just to do the first thing that comes to my mind."

"You're crazy you know? Had you missed that I would've ended it right then and there."

"Of course I'm crazy, how do you think I won some of the battles during the wars?"

"True. Mr. I'm going to light the sea on fire."

The two of them laughed and walked off the field together. They waited in the wings until they were called back out for the awards ceremony at the end. They were joined by Frederick, who had bested the Chon'sin warrior that Robin faced in the quarterfinals. Thus earning himself third place. The three of them walked to the podium as Flavia stood there with three trophies and a large box filled with large bullions.

"You Ylisseans need to come over here sometime and whip my boys into shape." she laughed.

Chrom smiled. "I think we can work something out."

"I'm joking. There's no need. I'll just increase their training amounts threefold."

Chrom and Robin sweat dropped at this as Frederick nodded in approval.

"Anyways," Flavia suddenly put on a serious face. "You're rewards."

"Citizens of all nations!" she boomed. "Before you are the three warriors who have shown their worth. In third place, Frederick of Ylisstol!"

The crowd cheered with the loudest being the shepherds who wanted to get on his good side. Frederick waked forward and accept the bronze shield trophy. Though he berated himself for only earning third, he couldn't help but smile as the two who beat him were the two he expected to.

"Now in second place. Coming up short after a crafty move from his opponent. Lord Chrom of Ylisstol!"

The crowd's cheers never died down, only increasing in volume. Cynthia was going a bit too crazy as she had to be held down by Gerome and Lucina. Chrom walked forward, accepting the silver shield trophy.

"And somehow, Ylisstol has swept the podium with warriors of great talent. I give you your first place winner of this tournament. The master tactician himself, Grandmaster Robin of Ylisstol!"

The crowd's volume almost became ear piecing as Robin walked up to Flavia, accepting the golden shield trophy. Robin was also given the chest as he looked in it. It had 10 large bullions in total, a total of 100,000 gold was given to him as a reward.

"So?" Flavia prompted him. "What are you going to do with the money?"

Robin paused for a moment. "Not sure, I don't know how much of it I'll be using at all."

"What about an engagement ring?" Flavia asked, loud enough for Chrom and Frederick to hear.

The two looked over with interest as Robin started waving his hands around frantically.

"H-h-hold up!" he sputtered. "I'm not ready to go through with that yet!"

"Oh come on Robin." Chrom said in an amused tone. "You probably already know her answer."

Even Frederick got in on this. "If I may, it's not good to keep a lady waiting."

Robin just facepalmed and gave them a look. "You people are insufferable sometimes."

Everyone just grinned at Robin and continued to tease him. Make matters even more annoying Nah came out to the arena to congratulate him. Robin sighed as she came up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Congratulations dear."

Robin wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks."

*clap*…*clap*…*clap*

"Oh yes, congratulations indeed." a voice, filled with venom, said. "Plegian shit."

All heads whipped towards the east entrance of the arena. Walking into view was an old man wearing a plain black robe. He had a scowl on his face as he faced the people on the podium.

"What are you doing here?!" Chrom seethed, reaching for his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the man smirked.

As if on cue, two other elders walked out. It was unmistakable, the three elders standing before them were the same three that were kicked out of Ylisse.

"So…" Robin mused. "The snakes finally reveal themselves."

"Oh, such harsh accusations Robin." the oldest one said. "We are not snakes."

"Shut it." Robin snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"We're just here to congratulate you, that's all." the second elder responded.

"Don't mess with me. Why are you here?" Robin spat, his fist clenching.

"I'd watch your tone Robin." the youngest elder grinned evilly. "Bring her out."

Out from the entrance they came from, two assassins brought out a struggling brown haired girl. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had a gag around her mouth.

"FYRIL!" Robin and Nah shouted.

Fyril looked up and her eyes widened as she saw her parents. She started to struggle even more, but it was useless.

"Quit struggling little brat." the youngest elder said. "Or do we need to discipline you?"

"Get away from her…" Robin whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" Robin roared, reaching in his coat for his tomes.

He didn't even put his hand in his pocket before a blade appeared at his neck. He stared down as he saw an assassin in front of him, blade dangerously close to beheading him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." the elder grinned. "Now, I think you know already what we want."

"If you want the money I don't care much for it." Robin said with a straight face.

"Don't play dumb with us."

"Who's playing dumb?"

"Robin," Nah whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait." he whispered back.

The third elder got fed up with Robin and he backhanded Fyril, knowing it would provoke Robin. Just as he thought Robin moved to duck under the blade in front of him, but Robin was stopped by the assassin delivering a swift kick to his side.

"Now, now, calm down Robin. Otherwise she'll get another hit."

Robin gritted his teeth as he stared at the elders.

"Oh please, don't look so stuck up. Just give us what we want and you're daughter can go free."

Robin's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"We have our sources."

"Fine," Robin said, throwing his sword and tomes to the ground. "Let her go."

The elders looked at each other and grinned. They motioned to the assassins and they quickly collected Robin's weapons. The two holding Fyril took her gag off, untied her hands, and then shoved her away. She stumbled for a second before running into her father's arms, calling to him over and over.

"Hey, it's fine now." Robin patted her head. "Go over with your mother, I'll get us out of this mess."

"But father, they'll kill you!"

Robin only smiled and gave her a nudge in the direction of Nah. His girlfriend quickly came and brought their future daughter back to where Chrom, Frederick, and Flavia were. All of them stared as Robin walked forward to meet the Elders.

"Very well," he said, "Yes I do know what you want. So go ahead and take it."

The head Elder smiled evilly as he withdrew a silver sword from his cloak. Everyone watched in horror as Robin stood there, not moving at all. The shepherds were too far away to do anything, and those who were in the arena were held back by the assassins. Flavia was tempted to start bashing skulls, until she saw Robin glance over. She smirked, knowing he had something up his sleeve. The elder raised his sword vertically, grinning like a madman as he prepared to swing down. But he never got to. Out from under Robin, a vortex of black magic started to appear. The magic swelled and forcefully pushed back the Elder.

"THEN TRY AND TAKE IT YOU BASTARD!"

 **Well I'm going to end it there. To explain a bit more on why I was gone, I haven't had the same drive to write stories like I used to in my first semester in college. My real reason I started writing stories was since it was a getaway from my family. But now I've made amends with my father so I didn't need this getaway as much. Though I've been reading a lot of stories lately and decided I'd return to this. Hopefully this was to your liking and I'll see you in the next chapter. THANKS! HunterInTheNight out!**


End file.
